Why Can't We Be Friends!
by Budong Chow
Summary: What happens when the Head Master decides enough is enough and casts a spell that makes some of the students switch bodies with the unlikeliest of people. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Why Can't We Be Friends!

"What happens when the Head Master decides enough is enough and casts a spell that makes some of the students switch bodies with the unlikeliest of people."

Notes: Snape is still the potions master and Lupin is back teaching DADA. Fred and George Weasley are at Hogwarts for their 7th and final year, because lets face it. It's just not a Hogwarts without Fred and George.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its character though I do own the idea along with LoLyric who is helping me write this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts began in the same old fashion. They all caught the Hogwarts Express, between platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock on September 1st and were soon greeted by the ever so wonderful (sarcasm implied) Slytherins. Within seconds of the train departing from the station the Griffindors and the Syltherins were at each others throats. Two months into the term and the story hadn't changed. The teachers were all sick of their never ending bickering and their constant practical jokes, mainly credited to Fred and George Weasley. The majority of their jokes were due mostly to the fact that they didn't want to be at Hogwarts but Mrs. Weasley wanted them to and since they didn't want to end up like Percy in her eyes, they put their jokes shop dream on hold.

Throughout the term multiple detentions were handed out and 100s of points taken away, from both houses and nothing changed. If anything the two houses became more adamant in making the others' lives miserable. The repeat offenders, being mainly Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Draco's two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, were threatened with removal from their house quidditch teams, which only managed to subdue the fighting for only a matter of days until a new set of trouble makers were born. Then one day in December, a week before school let out for the holiday break, things went too far. And they went too far in Snape's Potions class. A few exploding cauldrons, some dirty threats, and a few punches later and the entire class, with the exception of a few, were forced to spend the rest of the day in the dungeons, cleaning up the mess they made, without magic, and writing lines until Dumbledore decided what to do with them.

"Dumbledore, they are reeking havoc on the entire school not to mention nearly destroying my classroom. I suggest we throw them out of school." Snape said with a coy grin on his face. The idea of seeing Dumbledore's precious Potter kicked out of school thrilled him to no end.

"Professor, that would be both extreme and unnecessary as I have thought of a better course of action," replied Dumbledore with a slight smile forming in the corner of his lips. He had finally come up with the perfect plan to stop the fighting, and with any luck, to also help unite the school, something that has needed to have been done since Voldemort started to rise to power again. Snape looked taken aback.

"And what might that be Head Master?" He asked, rather coolly. Dumbledore just gave a little laugh and looked Snape up and down.

"That, I can not tell you Severus. It would jeopardize the plan. All I can tell you is that it is time to send the students up to the Great Hall for a snack, seeing as they missed dinner, and sending them to bed." Snape opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it and walked out of the Head Master's office and down to the dungeons to release the students from detention.

By the time that Snape reached the dark dungeons of Hogwarts, he realized by the loud shrieks and explosions that he was too late. Picking his long robes up as if they were skirts, Snape sprinted the rest of the way to his class room, nearly running face first into the door that was actually off its hinges from a recent explosion from one of the student's wands. Now, at first, Snape didn't know what to focus on, the entire room full of actions and small but bright spells, but when he finally saw through the smoke, his mouth fell open.

Hermione, the one student he would have thought would have the slight common sense not to reduce to violence was straddling Draco, her small dainty hands curled in his silvery blond locks as she viciously slammed his head against the floor in an attempt to make him stop repeating the phrase "_Mudblood."._ Obviously she wasn't using all of her strength because between each head slam, Draco was smirking and coughing up the dreaded word only to have his head once again smacked against the stone floor.

"Take it back!" Hermione screamed, delicate face flushed red with rage.

"I'd rather sleep with a muggle!" Draco spat, blood actually flying from his mouth. "Now get off me, _MUDBLOOD_." He added with a cold smile. Snape blanched white as Granger pulled back her fist and swiftly delivered a punch to Draco's usually pale face. There was a sickening cracking sound and Snape moved in, only to be blocked by Pansy Parkinson who not only was in hysterics, but smacking Weasley repeatedly with a book, telling him to stop attacking her. Ron, who looked ready to either vomit or pass out, was pleading with her to simply let him pass, but each sentence was interrupted with another smack to the face with her potions book and a high pitch scream.

"Stay away from me, Weasel!" She shouted, pounding him on the head with the thick book. As he passed, Snape grabbed the book from her hands and moved onto the next dueling pair, which happened to be Harry and Blaise. Though nothing was really happening, from what Snape could see. Harry was standing, a clump of human hair in his hand and wand in the other. Blaise was staring blankly forward, mouth open in a silent scream. '_Oh great, Potter went and gave the Zambini boy a full body bind' _Snape though, snatching Harry's wand away from him and glaring at the dark hair youth.

Harry looked up, looking guilty as he handed Snape the clump of hair that was in his other hand. "He was attacking Neville." He said simply, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Sighing, the Potions Professor looked for the rounded and much meeker member of the Gryffindor clan. In his attempt to find Neville, his eyes swept over Crabbe and Goyle who were in a rather nasty brawl with Dean and Seamus. Seamus had naturally caused the near by cauldron to explode, causing its contents to explode over Goyle who appeared to be growing a tail and rather long ears. The large boy was sobbing uncontrollably as his hands turned to hooves and to make the matter worse, Seamus was laughing so hard, he had fallen backwards over a near by desk as was still laughing.

"Finnigan, control yourself!" Snape hissed, moving toward Dean and Crabbe who were rolling around on the ground, Dean whacking the over size boy repeatedly over the head with his wand instead of attempting to use it. Snape felt a soft tugging on his sleeve and gazed downward at Harry.

"He can't, sir. Dean sent a Tickling charm at Crabbe, but it hit Seamus instead." He said softly, ducking as Ron ran by and a book followed, flying over Harry's head and into Snape. Ron grabbed a hold of Snape, attempting to shield himself with the Professor's body as Pansy stalked after him, a small iron cauldron in her hand.

"She's crazy!" He whispered, his fingers digging into Snape's arms.

"You better run, you scrawny, red headed, pathetic, muggle lover!" She screamed, looking ready to throw the cauldron.

"All of you stop!" Snape nearly screamed, his yell resembling that of an old frightened woman. Everyone froze, which meant the Dungeons had gone absolutely silent. Well, except for Draco whispering mudblood under his breath and Seamus's high pitch giggles. Snape gazed around, not really sure who to deduct points from, who to punish and who to help first. (Not that he would help if he could). "Alright...first thing you are going to tell me is...where is Longbottom?" He demanded, attempting to pry Ron's skinny fingers off his arms while the red head continued to attempt to dodge Pansy who continued to follow him.

For a long moment, no one answered and Snape feared the worse. All of the students had gone silent (Of course, except Seamus who now looked ready to cry from his lack of ability to stop laughing), all of them looking guilty. Snape's eye wandered over his even more destroyed classroom, hoping to see some sign of the small, plump Gryffindor.

"You're looking in the wrong area, Professor." Harry said in the same soft tone, pointing up. Sighing, the teacher followed the direction Harry was pointing and he let out a groan. There, hanging from the ceiling beams, was Neville Longbottom. He was clutching at the beams for dear life, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Alright...moving on from the topic of Longbottom getting himself attached to the ceiling...what started this?" He said, gesturing with his wand and forcing the boy to float safely to the ground. He looked around at all of the young faces, watching them check on each other. Draco was muttering something about his perfect nose and Hermione was simply retorting that it looked better with blood spewing out of it. Coughing rather loudly, he watched as they all turned to him, all looking extremely guilty, even Seamus who was still laughing, though Snape was suspecting that Goyle's look of guilt was most likely a look of remorse over his new tail, ears, and hooves.

"Well..." Ron said, seeing now that it was safe for him to move out of the protection of Snape's rather expansive robes. "First..."

"Granger started it!" Draco snapped, tilting his head back to stop the bleeding from his swollen nose. Harry snickered but stopped when Snape shot him a death glare.

"I did not! You pulled my hair!" She almost cried, looking pretty upset.

"You have so much sodding hair, how could you notice if any of it was missing!" He yelled back, now using his sleeve to stop the bleeding.

In the end, the only reason Snape could get out of them was the simple fact that he had left the room. He took all of their wands, except for Draco's, seeing as how his was shockingly embedded in the wall. After he was sure he was safe from the little lunatics known as students, he sent them on their way to the great hall, more concerned with his safety then the deduction of points. After the students (and he used this term loosely as he now thought of them more along the lines of the bane of his existence) left his dungeon Snape got the complete and uninterrupted view of what was left of his potions classroom. _I'm defiantly going to kill them if they so much as spill another potion in front of me._ Snape thought to himself as he decided how best to go about cleaning up their mess.

The battle worn students trudged up to the Great Hall expecting to receive a platter of disappointed looks from the Head Master with a side of expulsions for everyone. They were uncharacteristically silent as the made the long walk from the dungeons. The silence was broken when Draco bumped into Hermione as he raised his head in attempt to stop the continuous bleeding. "Maybe you should watch were you are going, Mudblood."

"I told you not to call me that." Hermione yelled as she attempted to go round two with Draco but Harry, noticing this held her back. Draco laughed at this and saw it as his chance to continue to torment her without the brutal beating he received earlier.

"What's wrong, Granger. Need Potty to fight your battles for you?" He mocked then started to laugh again only to have a sharp pain run through his nose. "Oww, damn. I will get you back you stupid bitch."

"I'd like you see you try you pathetic excuse for a pe…" But just then Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore walking out of the Great Hall. He simply looked at the ragged students told them to eat and left for his office.

"Well, that was weird," Ron stated as he felt his stomach rumble just now feeling the effects of an entire day without food.

"Yeah, he even looked like he was smiling," Neville added trying to straighten his robes.

They all walked into the Great Hall to see one table set up with crackers and an assortment of cheese. There were also a couple apples, some turkey sandwiches and eleven glasses of pumpkin juice. Just then realization struck Draco, "I am not eating at the same table as a filthy, mud..." But he was cut short when he felt a solid fist make contact with his already pounding head. He grabbed his head before falling to the ground, he turn around to see Harry standing over with a gleeful look in his eyes.

"If you call Hermione anything other than Hermione or Granger I will hit you so hard you'll wake up in the infirmary a week later." Harry threatened as he walked over to the table to get some food before heading to bed.

Slowly, one by one they all sat around the table eating in silence. All of them suddenly realizing how hungry they were, not even their hatred of the person sitting across from them could stop them from eating. Hermione looked across the table from her and inwardly laughed at the sight in front of her. Draco had shoved pieces of his napkin up his nose to keep him from bleeding all over his food. Just then the Great Hall doors burst open and Fred, George, and Ginny ran in worry and anger on the face when they spotted Ron and Harry. "Oh great, just what we need, the whole Weasel clan," Pansy said as she took a sip of her drink. Ron looked across the table at her with a look of utter distain on his face. Ginny came and sat down across from Harry in the only free chair right next to Pansy.

Ignoring Pansy's comment completely she started in on the bickering Harry was getting all too use to from her. "Where were you Harry, we had quidditch practice, or don't you remember, you're the captain. You'd better have a good excuse for why you went at your own practice." She stated anger evident in her eyes.

"What did you guys do anyway, and why does ferret face have napkin up his nose?" Fred question with laughter in his voice looking over at George. But before anyone could answer the clock struck 10 which startled the students and they all looked up from their plates. They all felt as though something passed over the entire room, they could tell from face of their enemy counterpart across the table and then a wave of exhaustion hit them all at the same time.

"I think possibly, we should head to be..be…ed…bed." Ginny said trying to stifle a yawn.

* * *

Hopefully we will have the nest chapter up within a decent amount of time. Reviews are welcome as it is always nice to hear what other people think, good or bad. Thanks.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. Thank you for the reviews I received, and I do look forward to more. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Too tired to disagree, the nine Gryffindors and the five Slytherins made their way sluggishly up to their rooms. They didn't even realize they had barely eaten or that most of the school was still awake. None of them had trouble falling asleep, not even Draco who still couldn't breath through his nose. Or Seamus, who was so exhausted from laughing that he didn't even make it to the bed, but rather, dropped unconscious while climbing onto it. No one was aware of what happened. Not Snape, who was muttering and cleaning his classroom as he silently cursed the eleven students that were sleeping above him. 

By time the sun rose the next day, the eleven students stirred awake, blinking tiredly at the bright sunlight. All of them moaned and rolled over onto their stomachs, well, except Seamus who was sprawled out over the floor. The first one to make any attempt at a movement off the bed was Draco who rolled tiredly into a sitting position and ran a hand through his long, disheveled, tangled hair. The bright red and gold of the Gryffindor's dorm room met his gaze and for a moment, he didn't react, numbly studying his surroundings. His now brown eyes moved around the room, taking in the four other girls that he recognized as Gryffindors as well. His eyes widened and he looked down, his gaze taking in a pair of very obvious breast that were pretty noticeable under the thin night gown he wore.

A loud, very girlish scream echoed through the dorms, followed by ten other very distinct cries of horror. The figure of Draco Malfoy stumbled down the steps from the Slytherin Dorm room, not seeming to care that he was missing a shoe, his hair sticking up in very scary and abnormal directions, and his pants were on backwards.

"I'm not Draco Malfoy." He kept muttering, shaking his head as he looked around, wondering where in the hell the exit was. He stopped, looking around in panic and ignoring the looks of shock he was getting from Millicent. "Right...ok...don't freak out. What would Draco do if he was lost...in his own common room..." the male voice said, pale grey eyes gazing around until they fell on the large and imposing figures of Crabbe and Goyle who looked just as confused as he was. "Right, he would ask his lackeys." The person said, hurrying over to Crabbe and Goyle. '_Sound like Malfoy...how would Malfoy sound?_

"Oi, Crabbe and Goyle...Come here this instant, I demand it."

For a moment, nothing happened. Crabbe and Goyle continued to talk to each other, both looking increasingly confused. Though no one paid them the slightest bit of attention, because...,when did Crabbe and Goyle not look confused. Draco Malfoy moved closer, fair face full of anger. This too went unnoticed, because again, when was Draco Malfoy not angry, or at least very bitter and pompous. _'Ok, that wasn't Malfoy enough...ok, something snobbish and kind of nasally, like he something in his nose all the time'_

"Crabbe, Goyle, I order you to come by my side and listen to my every word or I shall have you killed." _Alright, a little over the top.' _Crabbe and Goyle finally turned around, both of their faces full of shock. The seconds ticked by, the silence between three growing, when suddenly, Crabbe hit Goyle's arm lightly.

"He means us, remember? We're Crabbe and Goyle." Crabbe said, sounding some what uncertain. Goyle blinked before nodding.

"Right, I'm Goyle." He said, nodding but not looking like he believed himself. "But Malfoy...we're not Crabbe and Goyle." Crabbe nodded in agreement, looking some what depressed and ready to cry.

"He's right, I'm Seamus and he's Dean..." Goyle said, his voice actually taking on an Irish lilt to it. Draco let out a sigh of relief smiled, leaping forward and hugging Crabbe, and then Goyle fiercely. This drew a little attention from the rest of the common room, but there had always been some soft whispers of rumors if Draco Malfoy was gay, so they didn't care.

"That's FANTASTIC!" Draco said, actually crying rather girlishly. "Because I'm not Draco Malfoy..."

Dean and Seamus's eyes widened and they looked at the slender blond boy, heads tilting to the left at the same time. First, Malfoy hugs them, and then he cries. All of this they could shrug off as Malfoy behavior, but when he stated that he was in fact NOT Malfoy, this caught their attention.

"Well...who are you?" Seamus asked, Crabbe's face full of confusion. Draco sighed, looking confused and worried.

"It's me...Hermione."

Ginny Weasley ran through the boy's dorm, up the stair and into the room, her bright red hair wild around her face as she jumped onto Harry's bed, nearly tackling Harry in the process. Harry gazed at her, looking at her almost tearfully, his lower lip trembling. "Hey, that's my..." he started, but was cut off as she nodded.

"I know, you're body...I kinda guessed that since you have mine." Harry said, his voice tiny and girlish coming from Ginny's mouth. (Though, come on, Harry's voice has always been tiny and girlish) They stared at each before Ginny, or Ginny in Harry's body, leaned forward and hugged the thin red headed girl to him.

"My mother always said this would happen. She always said get tied up with troublesome boys and something really awful and tragic will happen." Ginny practically whine, looking slightly humorous in Harry's body while she did it. Ron was staring at this, an ugly sneer on his face as he attempted to brush his wild red hair and Neville sat beside him on the bed, looking furious and ready to kill someone. This would have seemed strange, if it hadn't been Pansy in Ron's body and poor Blaise, he could it the worse. He got stuck in Neville. Dean and Seamus, or at least their bodies, were sitting mutely, looking confused and lost. So nothing had changed in that area, since it didn't matter what body they were in, Seamus, Dean, Goyle, and Crabbe were always confused.

"I don't care if it wasn't your fault, you bloody bitch, that's my body you're in!" Draco snapped, glaring hatefully at Hermione, who was sighing and leaning against the wall.

"What, you think I enjoy having to pee standing up?" Hermione fired back not noticing the small crowed of first years looking at them in utter confusion. Hermione, in Draco's body, hadn't changed her appearance much from the earlier display in the Slytherin common room. Though she did find his other shoe and managed to get his pants on the right way. The hair did leave a little something to be desired though. She finally noticed the first years and being in no mood to deal with the strange looks, she grunted and told them to move along. _Wow, now I see why Malfoy does that all the time. Works like a charm._

Draco, noticing that Hermione seemed to be off in her own little world, tried to bring her back down to the situation at hand. "Hey, Granger. Enjoying yourself?" At that Hermione snapped back into reality and scowled at Draco, which seemed a bit strange to her seeing as she was staring daggers at herself.

"No more than you are, Malfoy. We should hurry to Professor Dumbledore. I am not going to spend the whole day in this body and Merlin only knows what you are doing at mine." Just then a horrible thought shot through her, _what if he did something to me? Oh, he's going to see me naked. Hmm, that's not a bad idea…_ They turned the corner and witnessed some mildly complaining Slytherins and a bunch of anger ridden Gryffindors waiting outside Dumbledore's office. Hermione quickly ran up to Ron and was about to explain that she was missing her body when his arms wrapped around her, completely throwing her off guard.

"Oh, Draco, thank god. Something terrible has happened." Pansy said in Ron's voice. Now to a passerby this would look completely strange, Ron hugging Draco, obviously happy to see him. Hermione pushed him off of her/him, still a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Who are you? You are defiantly not Ron, I just pray I'm dreaming." Hermione muttered to herself as she turned around to try and find Harry. She then spotted him standing next to Ginny against the wall, back away from the crowed of angry students. She hesitantly walked over to them. "Look, this is all really confusing and I know this is hard to believe but I'm Hermione and well, please tell me you're Harry." She said quickly trying to keep her head from spinning.

Harry's body straightened up slightly at this and said, "I'm Harry." Hermione was shocked and completely overcome with joy.

"Really," she said with disbelief, noticing that he didn't really look himself today, he was different, not in a bad way but in an, I actually combed my hair today way.

"No." He stated seriously.

"Then why did you say that," Hermione threw back, feeling as though a ton of bricks had fallen on her head.

"Because you told me to. Don't worry Hermione, I'm Ginny, and Harry here, is me. Rotten luck you got stuck in Malfoy but tell me something, is he this good looking without his clothes?" Ginny said laughing a really girly laugh (because lets face it, Harry's laugh is quite girly). Hermione did blush a little at this because she had wondered the very same thing. Just then Harry made his presence known.

"If you girls are quite through with the boy talk, how about we figure out what is going on here, and can everybody just SHUT UP! I just can't take all the fighting." He said almost on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked looking back at Ginny.

"I started my period yesterday, so my guess, PMS. It's payback time." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

Harry looked absolutely miserable, his/her arm wrapped around his midsection, obviously suffering. "How do you deal with this, Ginny." He practically whined, attempting to adjust his plaid skirt. Hermione watched all of this, an amused smile on her face. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she would have definitely found some poetic justice in this situation. After discovering the identities of one of her best friends, it didn't take long for the rest of the body swapped students to sort out who was who and separate into their normal little crowds. To a passerby, this was very interesting indeed. Most of the Hogwarts students were convinced that they were hallucinating when they passed Draco, Ginny, Harry and Pansy walking along side of Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe, muttering about how horrible Slytherins were. This rather odd social crowd was immediately followed by the agitated figures of Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville who were glaring at their fellow Gryffindors with undisguised hatred.

"I knew that Granger bitch was to smart for her own good. She probably did this to us! My poor hair. Look at what she has done to it!" Draco practically wailed, still attempting to get his new long wild brown hair out of his face. "How can I be expected to trust her with my fabulous hair when she can't even manage her own!" He continued to complain, his voice taking an almost tear filled edge. Colin Creevey, who had been running by with his infamous camera, froze and stared at Draco with wide eyes and a half opened mouth. It took Draco a moment to realize how odd this looked to the poor half witted boy, Hermione Grange insulting herself in a rather crazy manner. Now, anyone with more common sense would have attempted to explain to Colin about the situation, but not Draco Malfoy. He wasn't for making things better, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He made it worse.

"Get lost, you camera wielding, pathetic little freak!" He snarled, feeling Hermione's mouth curl up in an imitation to his own sneer. Before Draco could do any more damage to Hermione's now fragile reputation, Ginny, or rather, Harry, walked up, a frustrated look on her freckled face.

"Malfoy." He hissed, pulling the brown haired girl after him. "I know it's a stretch...but ATTEMPT to act like a human being. Remember...you're Hermione Granger, muggle born witch who is the soul founder of S.P.E.W, wear the title proudly..." Harry said, his new girly tone high and slightly irritating to Draco. He never realized just how annoying Ginny's voice was when she talked, not that he could really tell the difference between hers and Harry's, there was just so many similarities. Though, he suddenly realized that his rival Potter was right. He was Granger, the muggle born do-gooder. He was not only a girl, but a big mouthed, large haired, reasonably attractive, pretty faced muggle born! Draco stopped walking, suddenly looking sick and the rest of the body confused students stopped, looking turning in the direction of the fuzzy haired girl, confusion on their face. Again, most likely Goyle, Crabbe, Dean and Seamus weren't confused about Draco's behavior but rather more the simple fact that they either weren't that bright, or simply, just confused.

"Muggle born...Spew...big hair..." Draco stammered, face going pale and lower lip trembling in a rather girlish way. It wasn't those three things that made him sick though, it was the last thoughts he had of Hermione. Reasonably attractive? Pretty faced? Draco darted into a near by classroom, dumping the contents of his stomach, vomiting onto McGonagall's classroom floor. Hermione was the first to follow after Draco and her body, not sure which she was more confused about.

"Jesus Granger, don't you eat. That was all stomach acid." Draco moaned as Fred and George Weasley appeared, identical faces full of worry as they stared down at what they assumed was Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright." This of course, was the first in a list of confused questions and shocked expressions. At first, they assumed Fred and George were simply worried for the welfare of their siblings and friends from the worried and slightly confused look on their identical faces.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be OK." Ginny tried to reassure, hugging her brother. This again made students stop and stare at the famous Harry Potter hugging one of the Weasley twins, but don't worry, everyone also assumed Harry might be gay as well. He spent far too much time with the Weasley boy in the student's opinion.

"It's not that Ginny." George said. At least, Ginny assumed it was George. George was the taller one, right? Or was it Fred? Or were they both the same height.

"Yeah...we woke up in each others beds...we just assumed we had slept walk." The other said, looking very worried and just a little baffled. All twelve of the Hogwarts students stared at the twins, a confused look on their faces. Had they switched? It was so hard to tell. Fred and George looked ready to either cry or run full throttle into a near by wall.

"What if we swapped?" Fred worried. He was convinced he was Fred. He had woken up in George's bed, so by all laws of physics and magic, he had to be Fred. Or had he woken up in George's bed? He clung to George's arm. Or was it Fred's arm? Who was he? Did they even swap? They turned to look at each other faces, mirroring each others actions.

"Oh no..." Ron said, sensing a panic attack coming along. Though in his opinion, his twin brothers were being extremely childish. They at least didn't have to wear a plaid skirt or be Pansy Parkinson. He sighed, watching as George...or Fred...pointed out a freckle that he might or might not have had the day before. It was going to be a long day.

Albus Dumbledore stared at the frantic students, speechless. Things had not gone as he planned, not at all. Ron was sitting shockingly still as Pansy did his hair in the office, seeing nothing better to do and Ginny and Harry where whispering in hushed voices about lady problems and what tampons to use and was it normal to feel this bloated. The mere sight of tall Ron Weasley professionally styling a girls hair was not going to go well if it got out into the public. Draco and Hermione weren't talking at all and Neville was to terrified to even admit or confront the problem at hand, which left Zambini fuming and cursing about why he had to get the dumpy body, he would have much rather preferred Seamus, a fact that the Headmaster thought better left alone, not wanting to dwell on why Zambini was so interested in Seamus.

"Mum always said we should be our own person, that we shouldn't see ourselves as a pair, but rather individual people...how the bloody hell are we suppose to do that? What if we weren't even swapped? What if we just don't know each other, what if we never change back, what if I'm forced to have this body forever!" George almost wailed, the twins clinging to each other. The opposite twin, the one they had labeled Fred with a big F drawn on his forehead, punched his brother.

"Like you could tell if you were stuck with it or not." He muttered, utterly depressed. Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, at least saying a small blessing that Goyle, Crabbe, Dean and Seamus were actually sharing '_How to be a good side kick duo'_ with each other, smiling and joking.

"Always laugh at their jokes, Draco loves that. Makes him think he's bloody hilarious." Goyle said, or rather, Dean. His body was sitting across from him, nodding.

"I know! Harry loves it when we laugh at his jokes." Dean said, nodding. Instead of making Dumbledore relieved that they were getting along, it made him concerned at how the four had made it through so many years at Hogwarts being so dense.

"Headmaster...do you know how to switch us back?" Hermione asked, still looking rumbled and frustrated in her new and improved Draco body.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy.. Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Granger. This will take some getting use to. I didn't intend for you to switch bodies with members of the opposite sex, this does pose a bit of a problem, though the reversal should work on the same principles." Dumbledore added mostly to himself as he was trying to workout in his mind how this could have gone so wrong.

"You mean to tell us that YOU did this to us! Why, how could you do this to me.. I mean just look at me." Pansy yelled, still trying to fix the mess that was her/now Ron's hair.

"Mr. Weasley, I mean Miss. Parkinson, I'm very sorry, will you please sit down." Dumbledore said, trying to calm down the frustrated Slytherin.

"Weasley, you called me Weasley? Do I look like a Weasley to you!" She said, almost in tears again, because well, that's all Pansy was good at, being hysterical at inopportune times. Ron, in Pansy's body, turned around.

"Well, actually Pansy.." but he was cut off by a small smack to the face and a hysterical Pansy muttering something about it being a rhetorical question.

"Please, students. I need you to all remain calm so we can figure this out." Dumbledore pleaded as he stood up and began to pace around the room. After what seemed like forever he came to the conclusion that they would just have to act like each other until the spell wore off.

"You want us to WHAT?" Draco cried out, slumping further back in his chair.

"It will be for the best Mr. Malfoy, it would be difficult to explain to the whole school that you have all switched bodies with each other. No one will know but me, and of course you. I suggest that you spend the rest of the day getting to know your counterparts as you will have to pretend to be them for the time being. This is where I wish you all good luck and send you on your way. And let me just add that the only way to switch back is to trust one another and see what's inside. That is all." And with that Dumbledore walked to the door and ushered them all out of his office. Leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

I apologize if it seems slightly hard to follow, there are two people working on this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon enough. 

Possibly Canadian


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Thank you for all who have reviewed the story so far. We really appreciate it. And now on to the story.

* * *

The students left Dumbledore's office less confused then when they entered but slightly angrier. "How could he do this to us, and then not even care enough to switch us back, when my parents find out, the old bat will be out of a job." Blaise huffed on about.

Hermione looked over at him and even surprised herself with the calmness in her voice, "Well, that's just the things isn't it. No one is going to know because we aren't allowed to tell anyone what happened. But I'm sure you're parents would like to know why the Head Master resorted to this method in the first place. I don't think they would be happy to hear that you sent poor Neville here up into the rafters." She walked around to the next complaining Slytherin, Draco. "And I'm sure you're mother would be just thrilled to hear that her dear sweet boy got bested at the hands of a filthy mudblood girl." She stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm and contempt. She stepped back so she could get the full view of the body confused students in front of her. "Listen, this situation isn't going to get any better by fighting it or complaining. I suggest we do what Dumbledore says and get to know each other. Who knows, it might just be the thing that gets us back into our own bodies, and I am willing to try just about anything to get out of this one."

The rest of the students looked at her contemplating what she had just said. "She's right, how about we all call a truce till we can get back to our old selves." Ron added holding his hand out to Pansy, who stared at him for a minute before finally taking it. To the poor third year Gryffindors this looked very strange indeed, Pansy extending her hand out to Ron and him excepting it? They were even more confused by the body of Hermione telling them to get lost but on their way out of the hall they saw something even more disturbing, Draco and Hermione shaking hands.

The rest of the students followed suit and began walking off in their separate ways with their bodies to get to know each other better. Harry and Ginny, who apart from Fred and George, had it the easiest, seeing as they got along to begin with, walked up to the Gryffindor common room to talk. "Ginny, how do you deal with these cramps? I feel all bloated and emotional and I can't control a thing." With an overly whinny and high pitched voice.

Ginny snickered, adjusting her new glasses. "You just got to sit it out, Harry. Mione and I deal with it every month, I'm sure you can handle it a week." She assured him. He gave her the dirtiest look Ginny had ever seen on her own face. '_Is that really what I look like when I get mad?' _She wondered to herself, head tilted to the side.

"I have survived everything! I am Harry Potter! The boy who lived! I have lived through...four...five...whatever...attacks by Voldermort and countless other villains. I have lived through the Avada Kadavra curse! I should be able to handle a few cramps...but no one ever prepared me for this! The bloating, the aches, the cramps, the clotting, the bleeding..." With those last words, Harry fell onto the couch in the common room, openly sobbing like the little girl he now...and would probably always, be. "This is unprofessional of Dumbledore! What in all his great BLOODY wisdom made him think this was a good idea!" He continued to cry, actually leaning forward to rest his head on Ginny's...or his own...shoulder, sniffling as she stroked his hair, murmuring that it would be OK, the whole time a huge grin on her face.

"Come on Harry...I know just the thing. We can up to my...I mean your...my room, eat some chocolate, have some pumpkin juice, take a bath, do a facial and deep condition our hair...and in the end, you'll feel amazing." She assured, holding her friend's hand in her own. He sniffled a few more time, looking at her with a hopeful look.

"Alright...as long as we use the aloe vera facial moisturizer mask...it takes thirty minutes...and some cucumber slices for my eyes." He mumbled, not even caring how girly he sounded. Let's face it, if he was going to be in a girl's body, at least he could do what he enjoyed doing and not be embarrassed about it. Ginny smiled, nodding.

"You can have any kinda of facial mask you want, sweety." She assured in a motherly voice, helping him to his feet.

While Harry and Ginny were having some female bonding time, across the wing in the Slytherin common room was Ron and Pansy, looking pretty cozy on the sofa. Pansy sat in the center, Ron on the floor between her legs while she brushed and styled her hair, trying to ignore the strange noises Ron was making while she gently braided the thick dark hair.

"So...how many siblings do you have again, Weasley?" She demanded, looking frustrated. She had just never seen her hair from the back...though she had to admit, she had a nice ass. No wonder so many of the Slytherin's gawked at her as she walked by

"For the tenth SODDING time, I have six siblings. Five older brothers, and one younger sister." He said in frustration, pulling away and sulking. Pansy slid onto the floor next to him and sighed, throwing her hands up.

"I'm sorry, but you're parents are like rabbits, who knows when they stopped reproducing." She snapped, looking angry and annoyed. "Though why they kept breeding after the first one is beyond me. Didn't they take one look at your oldest brother and say "Well, we can't very well have six more of these little red headed bastards tormenting and running the earth, let's sterilize ourselves." ' She said with a roll of her eyes. What came next, she wasn't expecting. A small, rather feminine fist flying right at her face. Pain shot through her nose and she fell back, screaming in pain as Ron glared at her before realizing he just hit himself.

"Bloody hell, I hope I didn't break my nose." He muttered, kneeling over her. He knew he should feel bad, she hadn't deserved a punch, but in all honestly, through six years at Hogwarts, who hadn't wanted to punch Pansy in the face. He held out his hand to help her up, but instead of taking the offered hand, Pansy lunged at him, grabbing a hold of his hair and dragging him down to the ground, pulling his hair and screaming, which was a pretty manly scream considering it was Ron doing the screaming. Or his body at least.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" She screamed, grabbing his throat as she attempted to strangle him, shaking her own body rather roughly, not even caring that she couldn't breathe through her own nose currently.

Ron let out a war scream and lunged at Pansy who was darting behind a chair, fire poker in her hand as she attempted to keep him at bay, twirling the fire poker around her like a battle axe. Hermione and Draco walked into the common room on their way up to Draco's room since they figured the sight of Draco Malfoy in the Gryffindor dorm rooms would most likely have the effect of multiple heart attacks and maybe a few nervous break downs. They both stopped and watched as Pansy smacked Ron over the head with the poker and laugh manically before Ron took off his expensive female shoe and throw it expertly, smacking her directly in the head. Pansy collapsed, unconscious and Ron did a little victory cheer and Draco could have sworn he heard him humming 'Ding-Dong, the witch is dead' under his breath. Pansy didn't get up and Ron was caught between going to check on his body or enjoy the temporary silence before she was bound to resurrect herself and kill him. Because if she was dead, she would no doubt come back to life as a Zombie and cry and scream at him and if she was alive...the same scenario, either way, he'd have a migraine.

"I think it's going well between them." Draco said, face blank as they both stared at the unconscious red head with the same stoic expressions. Maybe in their mind, Ron had done the world a huge favor.

"Extremely well." Hermione agreed, following herself up the stairs to the dorm room she had woken up in this morning. She hadn't noticed before because of the terror of being a male, but the room was actually very pretty and clean. She studied the room as Draco moved past her to pick up his quills, books and Spider man comics off the foot of his bed and making room for her with out realizing he was being polite. She smiled, blushing slightly as she sat on the bed next to him.

"So...obviously we know each others names, ages and houses. Guess we should figure out more...personal information. We state some facts, then we ask a question, alright?" Draco said nervously, not accustom to talking to girls. Sure, shagging was one thing, but talking was much more complicated, not that he wasn't sure that Hermione was a great shag. There had to be a reason that Potter and Weasley were always happy, and the only reason Draco could conjure was they were all screwing like bunny rabbits. This of course, naturally led to a mental image of Hermione on his bed in a playboy bunny costume and Draco nearly jumped out his window to ease his insanity. Hermione, not seeming to notice any of Draco's mental break down, shrugged.

"Well, I'm an only child, my parents are dentist...and obviously, as you have pointed out so delicately, they are muggles." She said with a roll of her eyes. He gave her a guilty smile. "I have a very large fear of butterflies..."

"I know what to send you for your birthday." He interrupted, not really surprised when she glared at him.

"AND." She interjected before he could continue. "I'm allergic to latex...don't say a thing, Malfoy." she warned, holding up her fist, willing to damage her own face to induce pain on him if he so much as snickered. He remained silent, though she could have sworn she heard him mutter _There goes safe sex for you, Granger _under his breath. "My question for you is...what on earth do you put in your hair to keep it down. I've been trying all day and all I can assume is you glue it down." She said with a frustrated look.

Draco smile, shaking his head. "Don't be ridiculous Granger...it's a spell my mother taught me. I can't very well go around looking like a blond version of Potter. Have you seen the boy's hair? No thank you." He said with a shake of his head. "My turn, I'm Draco Malfoy...obviously I'm a pure blood, I enjoy Quidditch, Potions class, Death Eater camping trips and my favorite food in the whole world is Watermelon. I could eat it all day." He said. This caused Hermione to laugh, shaking her head.

Who knew that the first pair (besides Goyle, Crabbe, Seamus and Dean, because lets face it, they aren't that complex) to get along, would be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Sure, during that night Ginny taught Harry how to shave his legs and he taught her how to shave her face. Pansy did eventually wake up and thanks to the well aimed shoe thrown by Ron, didn't remember a thing about their fight and ended up spending the night with Ron playing Chess, which turned out, she was very good at. If you didn't count the games where she had throw pieces at Ron's head or cheated. All of these things happened, but up in the Slytherin Dorm rooms, the most progress was being made. The one thing that would change the universe. Well, second if you count the part where Hermione taught Draco how to pee sitting down and to put the toilet seat down. (He claims he had no idea the lid was there to put down). No, the thing that was shocking was Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, learned how to put a bra on, since the only practice he had ever had was taking them off.

* * *

Please feel free to read and review. We love to hear what other people think about our story, let us know how we are doing. 

Possibly Canadian


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. We also apologize for the length at which it took us to get this chapter out. It was a busy weekend. And thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night wore on and the body confused students filtered out of their own common rooms and into their new body's common room. Avoiding strange looks from the normal students there, who had undoubtedly seen them act in a bizarre manor earlier that day. It had appeared to be a good day considering. Draco and Hermione were getting along, Ron and Pansy had managed not to kill each other, though Ron was sporting a nice bruise above his left brow from where Pansy threw the king at his head after he won the third game in a row. Though Blaise and Neville didn't talk much, they also didn't hurt each other either. In fact they barely even looked at each other as they managed to figure out the basics, names, ages, favorites. The four henchmen had no problems with lively conversation as they relayed humorous tales of follies by both Harry and Draco. Dean and Seamus left nothing out. Not even waking up to find Harry clinging tight to Ron screaming 'No Aunt Petunia, I don't want to go to the fair.' The two people that seemed to be taking it the hardest were the two who, before today, had commonly pretended to be each other to screw people up, Fred and George. Lee often came across them either writing to their mother asking for way to identify themselves and arguing about freckle placements, which considering the sources to be Fred and George didn't worry Lee that much. Though, he had to admit, something was off about them.

"Fred, this is my bed, remember, we are suppose to be each other." George yelled at his brother pushing him off the bed and watch as he landing in a large heap on the floor.

"George, no one is going to notice if I sleep in this bed, if you have noticed we look the exact same, plus, if we can't tell ourselves apart then neither can anyone else." Fred moved over to the bed and in a whisper added, "Besides, I have fond memories of this bed."

George heard him, a smile coming to his lips, "And why exactly is that, Fredrick?" George already knew what he was talking about but loved to watch his brother squirm just the same.

"Because I…" Fred began, knowing that this wasn't going to blow over and that he wasn't going to get to sleep until he divulged his long kept secret. "I…, well… I, kinda…. I shagged Katie Bell on this bed." He said in a huff.

"Yeah, really? So did I." George said, trying to get a rise out of his twin brother.

"Can we just drop it please, I'm tired and we have a long day ahead of us, or don't you remember, mandatory Quidditch practice."

"I almost forgot, it should be interesting seeing as how Pansy is Ron, does she even know how to fly a broom?" George added, almost in a laugh. Fred pretended to think, rubbing his chin in careful concentration.

"I would think that she would be better then Hermione...but anyway, Harry...or Ginny I guess, will have our heads if we don't get there on time so we should get some sleep." Fred said. Or at least he thought he was Fred. During the duration of this time, he had decided to be Fred regardless of his actual identity. What did it matter, as far as Fred was concerned, they both nailed the same girls so it didn't really matter in his opinion.

The next day started in much the same manor as the day before. People woke up, completely forgetting about what happened Saturday, or at least hoping it was a dream, to be disappointed by the body they saw in the mirror. Though the screaming was down to a minimum and Fred and George were taking it better today then the day before.

"Go morning George," Fred said with a smile and renewed sense of self.

"What are you so chipper about at this ungodly hour?" George replied groggily, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the light Fred had created when he ripped open the curtains on his four poster bed.

"Quidditch practice, Harry's emotional, Ron is Pansy, and if we hurry we can see Hermione in the air before Slytherin practice is over. Shrugging, he followed his twin out the room to the Quidditch field where an epic war was already being fought. Of course, it didn't involve Voldermort or Lucius Malfoy trying to kill Harry Potter, but it was on that level of greatness. Hermione Granger vs. Draco Malfoy. Round one.

"Get on the broom! Get on the Broom!" Draco yelled, looking ready to pounce on a crying Hermione, which was a rather strange site. Draco Malfoy crying on a quidditch field.

"I'm afraid of heights! I just can't!" Hermione snapped, frustrated and at the end of her patience. He sighed, looking at his mirror image who was clutching his broom to her chest, looking almost frightened.

"Granger! The rest of the Slytherin team is getting done with practice. We have been on this ground for over an hour, the Gryffindor team is coming, all I'm asking is that you GET ON THE BROOM, WOMAN!" He shouted, almost yanking out his new thick curly hair. Hermione let out a yip, backing up a step and Draco immediately felt slightly bad. A miniscule of bad. Alright, he really didn't feel bad, he just wanted her ass on the broom. "I'm sorry honey, please...just get on the broom. You don't even have to fly." He soothed, trying to ease her fear.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You're in the one body that is use to have a large stick between his legs." Fred said, walking by and snickering while Draco shot him a dirty look before making an attempt to punch the tall Wealsey. Fred laughed rather obnoxiously and darted over to his broom...or his brother's broom. For once in his life, Fred was glad whatever he owned, his brother had an identical version. Draco, who at this point, was beet red, turned to Hermione who was trying not to laugh.

"Malfoy, the field is ours, get off!" Harry Potter ordered, walking onto the field, his bright red hair in a pony tail. He was in no mood. Between the cramps and the PMS, he was ready to take on anything, even Draco Malfoy in Hermione Granger's body. Thankfully, Ginny had taken mercy and given him something for the pain, but that didn't change the fact that his skin was breaking out with pimples and he constantly felt like he either had to cry or kill someone, preferably Draco Malfoy, which ever would make him feel better. Currently...premeditated manslaughter was coming to mind.

"I'm not leaving this field until Granger gets on the damn broom! I can't very well play the Seeker." Draco snapped, looking rather upset. Potter was always the lucky one. At least the female he switched bodies with knew how to fly and play Quidditch. Ginny was already up in the air, flying gracefully on her broom and making taunting remarks at Pansy who was seated rather uncomfortably in front of the three large hoops as Ron, the Gryffindor keeper. "I mean, Weasley got Pansy in the air in less then ten minutes." He added almost desperately, trying to ignore the proud smile on Ron's face who was standing less then ten feet away.

"Of course he got her on a broom, it's all the practice she's had riding those Slytherin boys." George retorted as he took off into the air.

Draco sighed, seeing that this was going no where. Pansy was already in the air, along with Ginny and Harry who was on his own broom giving her some last minute tips, and to make matters worse, his entire team couldn't understand why Hermione Granger was trying to get him on a Broom, when it was the other way around. He was going to have to go to the extremes to get this done, because he would NOT let Potter's body beat his, he didn't care who was in it.

"Everyone...bloody shut up." He hissed, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand and dragging her away. "Alright...Granger...this is what we're going to do..." He took the broom and swung a leg over it, gesturing for his body to get on in front of him. "Alright, all embarrassment aside...you have had a good shag, right?"

Instead of retorting to this, Hermione simply turned around and punched him in the face, not even thinking that she was now hitting herself. It took a long time for Draco to realize what he said was wrong, and another long time to get Hermione to forgive him and actually get back on the broom with him behind her, arms around her waist and gripping the broom in front of her, thanking whatever god there was that his own team wasn't seeing this.

"Ok, all shagging comments aside...if you've been laid, its very much like a good one night stand...which is why I'm guessing Pansy is taking to this so fast." He said, winking up at Pansy who made no attempt to disguise the rather rude gesture she was giving him with her middle finger. In response, he simply said. "Already have!"

It was the longest quidditch practice in Hogwarts history because it took thirty minutes to get Hermione in the air and another thirty minutes to get her to fly alone. Then it took another hour to keep Pansy from killing Draco for his past comment and finally, the practice began and Hermione actually flew right into the pole of one of the giant ring, knocking herself unconscious. To make matters worse, Harry had started crying and stormed off saying that the men on the team didn't respect him and Ginny ended up having to buy him some chocolate before he came back on the field. So, all in all, it was a rather good practice in Draco Malfoy's eyes. At least he got in Hermione in the air, no matter how long she was up there.

"This is madness...it doesn't make any sense. Headmaster...it defies everything I was taught to believe." Madame Pomfry whispered, peering around a corner into the medical wing at her patient and his visitors. Dumbledore stood behind her, simply smiling. Hermione Granger was slouched in a near by seat gazing at the unconscious Draco Malfoy who still hadn't woken up, Ron at her side.

"She'll be ok, Draco." Pansy said, for once sympathetic. "And you'll be back in your body in no time, I'm sure there's no permanent damage to your body." She added, sitting by her former boyfriend's side.

"I don't care about my body...I care about he..." he stopped, suddenly have the urge to either kill Pansy, or himself. Killing Pansy seemed like the logical thing to do seeing as she was in Weasley's body, it would be killing two annoying birds with one stone. He did NOT care about Hermione Granger, he was only worried about his body...right? He sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bed, gazing at his own face. Why was he even attempting to lie to himself? Hermione had gotten on the broom because he had insisted on it, and now she was hurt with a huge swelling lump on the side of his head.

Madam Pomfry beheld the scene in front of her as she collected herself enough to go and talk to the rather obscure visitors that Draco Malfoy had. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy is going to be alright. He was simply knocked unconscious but should reawaken soon. He should also be well enough to attend classes tomorrow."

This seemed to ease Draco, or rather Hermione, as Madam Pomfry saw is, but Ron/Pansy still seemed rather upset. "Will there be any permanent damage?" He/she asked worry evident in his voice.

"No Mr. Weasley, he's going to be just fine, now if you will excuse me I have another patient to deal with." And with that Madam Pomfry walked away.

"Well that's excellent news." Pansy exclaimed, relief in her voice.

"Yeah," Draco added, lost in his own thoughts, "she's going to be ok."

"I meant, it's a good thing that filthy little mudblood didn't do anything to your body." She said in a huff. But Draco, for some reason unknown to him, would have none of that.

"Don't call her that, Pansy. You pug faced little bitch. She is twice the witch you will ever be." Draco finished a confused look crossing his facial features as he realized just who he defended.

Pansy's eyes immediately filled up with tears and she ran from the hospital wing. But Draco didn't pay any attention to her, he hadn't even realized that she left he was lost in deep thought. _Why did I just defend Hermione, why did I just call her Hermione, and why was I so relieved that she's going to be alright. Do I… no, no, I can't like. I don't like, it would be so wrong if I, I couldn't possibly, like her? Oh bloody hell, I think I do like her. _"I think I'm going to be sick." Draco said as the sudden urge to vomit passed over him.

Pansy was running so fast she didn't see the person in front of her. She was so preoccupied with getting back to the sanctuary of her bedroom that she ran right into Ron or herself actually, which only served to startle her back into reality. Ron looked up at Pansy ready to yell at her for making him drop his copy of _Getting in Touch with your Female side, a Book for the more Sensitive you_ but then he noticed her tear stained face and felt the sudden urge to comfort her. "Pansy slow down, what's wrong?" He asked her in a voice so concerned it scared him. "Is it about practice today, because you were great. No one noticed that you almost fell off your broom when you tried to stop the quaffle." He pulled her into a hug letting her head rest on his shoulder which proved awkward because Pansy was in a 6'4 man and Ron, well, he was a 5'5 woman.

"It's something Draco said." She said between sniffs. "He called me a… a… a pug faced bitch. Now bitch I can handle because well, I am one. But pug faced? I just never.." She stated, crying uncontrollably into Ron's shoulder. He simply squeezed her tighter and pulled her closer.

"You are definitely pug faced. If it's in reference to your nose, I love it. It's one of the things I love most about you. That and your uncanny ability to irritate me so much I can't decide if I want to punch you or kiss you." He confided, and began to blush as he realized how much he had let slip. "Uh, maybe we should find someplace else to talk, we aren't as alone as we originally thought." He said noticing all the people walking out of the Great Hall, staring awestruck at Pansy comforting Ron.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Ron agreed to allow Pansy to do his hair every morning if she made an effort to at least GUARD the hoops during the Quidditch games. She had firmly stated she couldn't be involved in a game where balls flew at her face and it had taken all the self control Ron had to not simply retort that she must have some practice in that area. It was Hogwarts history, Ronald Weasley holding hands with Pansy Parkinson. This beautiful, serene moment of peace lasted all of ten minutes, because by the time they reached the Great Hall, the students were shocked and a little wary of seeing Ronald Weasley crying next to Pansy who trying to stop the red head boy's wails.

"You're changing my words, Parkinson." Ron said, looking frustrated as Pansy, once again, was crying. She was damn emotional in his opinion.

"You think I'm fat!" She wailed, making an attempt to run towards the exit. He grabbed a hold of her…or his, arm and spun her around.

"I didn't say that, Pansy. I simply said when I tried to borrow one of Hermione's bras, it didn't fit. That just means your boobs are bigger, not that you're fat." He objected. She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so now I'm a slut with big breast." She snapped, face turning red with anger.

"I didn't say that!" He objected, looking not only confused but angry.

The peace had been broken and Ron and the rest of the Hogwarts students agreed…it was going to be a long week.

There was, however, peace in the infirmary. Hermione had just woken up and before she had a chance to yell at Draco, he silenced her with the two words that would make anyone have a stroke if they heard Draco Malfoy say them, especially to Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, leaning forward. "I should have known you didn't know how to fly and I pushed you and…" He stammered, looking worried and causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Draco, shut up." She said, not even realizing she had called him, Draco. He shut up immediately, playing nervously with a strand of long dark hair, biting his lower lip. "I'm alright…just disoriented, and don't worry. I'm sure all of Hogwarts is use to seeing you fly into poles, so it shouldn't be a big deal." She said with an impish smile. Draco decided to let that part slide, seeing as she couldn't be held accountable because of her head injury.

"Weasley and Potter looked ready to kill me when they saw you fall." He said casually, leaning back against the chair and staring at her curiously. "Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" He asked, following her lead and not calling her by her last name. She nodded, sitting up and rubbing her head. He drew a deep breath and leaned forward again, his elbows resting on his knees. "How exactly did…you fly backwards the entire practice and at the last moment, decide to fly forward before you smacked into the poll?"

This was answered with a rather dirty look and a pillow to the face and Draco snickered, backing up against the chair. "I'm serious, woman. You couldn't fly forward for your life, and then, the one moment you needed to back up and you flew head first into something." He added, dodging another pillow, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help it. The broom must have malfunctioned from the strong chemical toxins that were being emitted by your radioactive hair. No one's hair is THIS blond." She muttered pointing to her head while trying not to smile and failing.

"Hey, my hair is naturally blond!" He objected, looking upset and a little humored by her accusations. Maybe he bleached a little, but that was really none of her business.

"Yeah right, since when was nuclear blond a natural color?" She asked, now grinning and rolling her eyes. "Come on, help me up, we have homework before tomorrow. Just because you're in my body and I'm in yours, doesn't mean that we have to get bad marks in Potions class."

As Draco helped himself out of the bed, he couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Hermoine asked as she rested her head against his shoulder, actually glad that there wasn't really that much of a height difference between her and Draco.

"I just realized…I called Pansy a pug faced bitch…do you think I'll be held accountable for that?" He asked innocently.

The next day in Potions class, the insanity that had been temporarily dormant during the night before and most of the day broke. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Granger? This is completely wrong!" Snape yelled, a little surprised by the look of shock on the girl's face. She should have been use to it in his opinion, he yelled at her every day of every year at Hogwarts.

"But sir…" Draco stammered, shocked. This was all new for him, usually he could no wrong in Potions class and to his knowledge, he had never failed anything. Hermione had tried to warn him about Snape's favorites, but he hadn't believed her. "Sir…I did exactly like you said. It's even green and foaming like you said it would be…what did I do wrong?" He asked, still confused.

"Because, it's absolutely wrong, there aren't enough bubbles and it's the wrong shade of green!" He yelled, moving over to Hermione who had purposely done everything wrong, leaving her potion purple and very slowly evaporating into steam. Gazing at the potion, Snape nodded. "Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin." He said before making a move to walk towards Harry who was singing softly and mixing potions according to how pretty their color was.

"That isn't fair!" Draco yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at the professor. "Her's is…I mean, his is completely wrong! Mine was right! It was right! I can't be expected to work under these conditions! I demand another chance!" He yelled, looking ready to pass out. Snape, who had been watching a flower grow out of Harry's cauldron, turned to who he thought was Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, please control yourself. I judged fairly and your potion was wrong!" He hissed, smirking at the outraged girl.

"But his is purple! PURPLE!" He shouted, breathing heavily.

"Twenty points FROM Gryffindor. Sit down Miss Granger!" He ordered as Pansy moved across the room to stop Hermione from lunging.

"Malfoy, stop it. You're going to get Hermione in trouble." Ron hissed, not paying any mind to the very confused potion professor who was standing over them. Draco let out a huff before giving Hermione a dirty look and sliding back into his seat, murmuring something about his potion. Snape sighed, rubbing his forehead. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn he saw Draco giving Hermione a sympathetic look.

To make matters worse, when he turned back to Harry, he was almost a little frightened to see the potion, the flower and the cauldron…gone. "Potter…where is your potion. And for that matter, where is your cauldron?" Snape questioned a look of almost comic confusion on his face. Ginny looked up, merely shrugging and grinning.

"I have no idea, I'm confused." She said simply, unable to stop smiling.

"Are you telling me your potion vanished…what did you mix up?" he demanded, looming over the thin dark haired boy who looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Well…I thought the pink one was pretty so I mixed it with the purple one and that made a flower which I thought was very lovely and…I saved the flower for you, Professor Snape." Ginny said happily, standing up and putting the flower behind Snape's ear. "There you go, Big boy." She added, sitting back down and smiling innocently. Snape had nothing to say. Harry Potter, his enemy, the boy he sought to destroy, was hitting on him. Of course, he had always assumed Harry had something going on with the Weasley boy, but who hadn't thought that at some point. This proved his theory that with out a doubt, Harry Potter was a fairy.

The rest of potion class didn't go very well at all. Snape had yelled at Ron Weasley who had run out of the room bawling and was quickly followed by Pansy Parkinson who shot him a dirty look and called him an "insensitive jerk." To make matters even worse, Harry refused to even ATTEMPT to actually make a potion that wouldn't make something pretty and Hermione Granger completely lost it half way through class and accused Snape of being a, and he quotes this later to Dumbledore, a "_Slytherin loving, wannabe Death eater, Potion Nazi."_

After Granger ran out, Draco Malfoy hurried about to him, claiming she wasn't in her right mind and had dealt with a lot of stress before running after her as well. By the end, most of his class was confused, in tears, and ready to owl home for their parents to come pick them up because Draco Malfoy was worried about Hermione Granger, even if in reality, it was vice versa. Everyone not switched with another body was sporting the same _the world is coming to an end; the apocalypse is here_, mentality.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, we are already fast at work on the next one so hopefully it will be up faster than this one. But until then please feel free to review the story thus far, maybe things you would like to see the characters do, I'm open to suggestions. 

Possibly Canadian


	5. Chapter 5

**Same old stuff.. I don't own Harry Potter... I was happy with how this chapter came out, chaos at it's finest. I want to thank all of those people who have reviewed our story. We love to read what you think.**

**And now, please enjoy our next chapter.**

* * *

"Draco…. Draco, wait up." Hermione yelled as she ran after him/herself. _This is only slightly bizarre looking,_ she thought to herself. "At least tell me what's wrong." She called out gaining ground on him. _One thing I do like about all this is the added stamina, I'll bet he could go for hours, please tell me I didn't just think that._ She was mere feet away now, running at full speed. _If I just reach my hand out I can…_ and just then Hermione tripped over her untied shoe laces, and Draco turned around just as Hermione fell into him, knocking him to the ground underneath her. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Draco said, reaching his hand up to the back of his head where it met the ground in a not so pleasant way. "I knew you wanted it honey, but I had no idea it was that bad. All you had to do was ask." He continued, trying to mask his pain with humor.

"Right, you're right, that's why I tackled you to the ground. And I would have asked if you weren't playing hard to get which is one of the things I find most intriguing about you." Hermione said, a smile crossing her face, enjoying the look of utter confusion that was now very evident on Draco's/her face. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but her dream last night had them in a similar position, only to be honest they were themselves. She lowered her head slightly to whisper in his ear. "Oh, and Draco… In your dreams." She said blowing into his ear slightly as she lifted herself off of him. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she was finding herself more and more attracted to Draco. _Maybe it's because I have seen him naked and my god he has a great body._ She thought to herself as she extended a hand to Draco helping him off the floor as well.

Draco seemed speechless, which was very unlike him. "What happened anyway, why did you run from potions crying like a little school girl?" She questioned, trying to hide the fact that she was genuinely concerned.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed. I am a little school girl at the moment. And if you must know, it was something that Snape said. I never realized just how much you have to put up from him, that potion was perfect, PERFECT! And it still wasn't good enough. I've never lost points before, not from him anyway." Draco said, just now realizing that Hermione was right and Snape does play favorites. _She has it harder than I thought, and all these years I've just been tormenting her, telling her she's over dramatic and calling her names. I almost feel bad for her, wait… I do feel bad for her. Well, this is new._ "Come on," he said, finally regaining his composure. "There are too many people here and I think we should continue this conversation some place a little more… private." Adding the last part in a whisper to Hermione.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked, butterflies started to build in her stomach, which she concluded had to be from hunger, and couldn't possibly be from the growing attraction between the two of them.

The two spent most of the day in the library, which was even emptier than usual seeing as all the exams were over for the term. They talked about everything from what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts to wishing they both weren't an only child. Which it turned out, they also had in common. In her mind Hermione had probably always known that about him but it still came as a shock to her that they both felt childhood would have been easier with a sibling to go through it with. She was also surprised at what Draco wanted to do for a living; he wanted to be a healer. _He wants to help people? Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. He's just… misunderstood. _Lost deep in their conversation neither realized it was time for dinner until Hermione's stomach growled.

"Maybe we should head to the Great Hall, we're already late and I'm starving." With that they left the library still caught deep in their conversation as they headed over to the Gryffindor table. "Does it seem oddly quiet in here to you?" She asked looking over at Draco. Just then they realized that everybody was looking at them; it's an eerie feeling, having every pair of eyes in the student population staring at you. It was scary, like the calm before the storm; it felt as though any minute the entire student body was going to break into mass hysteria at the sight before them. It wasn't that Draco was talking to Hermione, though that did factor in a little, it was more the fact that Draco Malfoy, future death eater and the picture perfect Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to his arch nemesis, Harry Potter.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, suddenly becoming nervous from all of the hostile glares they were receiving from the Slytherins and even from some of the Gryffindors. She felt Ginny move closer to her, adjusting her glasses as she did.

"Move towards the door." She whispered into her ear, not realizing this would only add to the hysteria that was building in the Great Hall, Harry Potter whispering to Draco Malfoy. "Don't make any sudden movements." She added, eyes watching the skittish movements of the students moving around them. Hermione nodded, taking a hold of Draco's hand with out realizing it and pulling him to his feet next to her, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Well…this is interesting." He said, eyes wandering around. "And only slightly uncomfortable…you don't really think they'll… attack, do you?" He added in a soft whisper, almost clinging to Hermione for dear life, to hell with the consequences. All the students looked out for blood, or at least one dead Slytherin. His eyes widened even more as Millicent lumbered over, glaring at HIM hatefully.

"What does a little mudblood like you think you're doing touching Draco Malfoy?" She demanded of him, giving who she thought was Hermione a rather rough shove against the table, making Draco wince. Damn she was strong! For a moment, he thought she was going to hit him but instead, the large girl grabbed Draco by his upper arms and pushed him farther up on the table, looking ready to crawl on top of him. _Oh, please don't let her get on me…I mean, she's so large and I'm so…not. _He thought, putting his arms over his face to defend himself from the obviously unstable girl.

"Hey!" The entire Great Hall went silent again, all the eyes turning to Hermione who was glaring at Millicent with hatred in her eyes.

"Draco?" Millicent said in confusion, still holding who she thought was Hermione against the table. Hermione did the only thing she could think of, because not only was her body in trouble, but so was Draco. She grabbed Ron's turkey leg and smacked Millicent over the head, smiling almost gleefully as she heard the sickening sound of turkey meat coming in contact with the other girl's large bulbous head. Millicent went down, and she went down hard, eyes wide with shock.

"Back off, you large, unattractive, Slytherin bitch." She said, feeling some weight lift off her shoulders. Who would have thought she had wanted to say that for so long. Smiling triumphantly, she gave the girl one final swat over the head with the turkey leg before crawling over the crying girl who was wailing "DRACO" over and over. She helped Draco to his feet and realized they were both standing on the table, both clutching at each other like frightened children.

This strange confrontation was all it took to shatter the delicate balance in the Great Hall. Millicent continued to cry at "Draco's" harsh words and everyone started yelling and attacking the nearest member of the opposite house.

"Sit at your own table, Malfoy!" Lee Jordan growled, climbing onto the table and making a grab for Hermione who let out a small cry and pulled Draco in front of her like a shield. This of course, caused Millicent to snap out of her hysterical sobs and protect the man she loved by punching Lee in the face, causing the thin black bloke to fall over backwards. She was about to again make a grab for Draco's hand, thinking in some twisted way, that he must love her when the REAL Draco moved in front of Hermione and grabbed an empty goblet and smacked the girl over the head with it. Third time was the charm because Millicent Bulstrode went down, and she went down hard, a large thud echoing in the Great Hall.

It was chaos to say the least. Neville was cowered under the table with Colin Creevy who was already writing a letter home, demanding his parents come get him. Though through all the mass panic sweeping the Great Hall Fred and George sat calmly by, too confused as usual to really help.

"So…should we get involved in this?" George asked, looking at his twin who just shrugged.

"We can't be expected to do anything under these circumstances, to hell with them. At least they bloody well know who they are, bunch of stupid gits." Fred answered, going back to eating.

During this, Pansy tackled Parvati off of Ron like a football player, sighing at Ron who was practically crying for the girl to stop. Of course, him being in Pansy's body, crying wasn't seen as an odd occurrence. Though to be fair Parvati was on top of Ron, pulling at his hair.

"Get off him…I mean me…I mean her!" Pansy snapped, helping Ron to his feet. "If anyone is going to be on top of him…her, it's going to be me!" She snapped, not realizing the pure insanity her words might cause. Parvati looked at her, completely confused.

"Ron…what's wrong with you? It's only Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Slut." The dark haired girl said a little to frightened to even attempt to get up.

"Why you" Pansy started, making a move to either hit or disembowel the other girl. Ron stopped her, grabbing a hold of Pansy's arms. Parvati let out a sigh of relief, deciding not to dwell on the fact that 'Pansy Parkinson' had just saved her from being most likely killed by the supposed 'Ron Weasley.' Her relief was short lived because after restraining Pansy, Ron pulled back his fist and decked Parvati so hard, she was out like a light the moment his now girly fist came in contact with her face.

"She's not a slut!" He growled, pulling Pansy away from the insanity. "I mean…I'm not a slut…yeah, you stupid bitch." He added, not caring that the girl was unconscious.

It was spreading, Gryffindor against Slytherin, or occasionally, their own house members. Hair pulling, spell casting and even some biting.

Pansy, just realizing what Ron said looked over at him, in the middle of the full out war being waged in the Great Hall, "You really mean that? You don't think I'm a slut?"

Ron looked at Pansy, blushing slightly as he tried to work up the courage to tell her what he really felt about her. "No, I don't think that at all, in fact… I, well, I think you're really…" but he was cut short as a large glob of chocolate pudding came in contact with his face. He wiped the pudding from his face and searched the room looking for the culprit behind the pudding attack; it was then that he saw Padma crouched next to her unconscious twin with a spoon in her hand and a smile on her face. "Patil, you're dead." He yelled as he ran at her, picking up Harry's cup of pumpkin juice on the way and dumping what was left of it in Padma's hair.

Everyone was too caught up in the worlds largest food fight to notice that the professors have done nothing to stop the madness, everyone except the only two not participating in this clearly barbaric act. "Fred?" George asked grabbing another turkey leg and taking a rather large bite out of it.

"Yeah George," Fred answered with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You do realize that no one has attempted to stop this display of utter chaos, and that they seem to be blocking all the exits?" George continued as he dodged a plate of flying yams.

Fred had noticed this and was beginning to become a little concerned. Here they were, the entire student body of Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in the world and they were creating the largest mess known to man kind and no one was getting in trouble for it. No one was being sent to detention, and no one was lifting a finger to stop it. That's the very moment when they both realized they must fight the good fight. It was their destiny after all. It's what the twins had been working towards their whole like. They were involved in the largest mayhem of all time.

The twins, in one swift move, as if they were two bodies sharing one mind (which most of the time they were), they flipped over the table they had been eating on and used it as a shield. Fred turned around looking for ammunition when he spotted the very large bowl of mashed potatoes lying next to the unconscious body of Neville Longbottom. "Wow, I wonder what happened to Blaise?" Fred muttered to himself as he handed the bowl to George who, using his wand made that bowl and many more around the room hover in the middle of the Great Hall while Fred caused them all to explode simultaneously, sending mashed potatoes everywhere, and covering all with the fluffy white goodness. It was at that moment that the noise in the room changed from screams, shouts, and scared whimpers to that of laughter. Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing, took one look at the person next to them and started to laugh. "Huh? I wonder what they put in the potatoes." Fred said looking over at George and burst out laughing as well.

It was then, and only then did Dumbledore make his presence known, and surprisingly clean as well. "Now that we have all come to our senses, I suggest that you all help in placing the tables back in their appropriate spots and clean the area around where you were sitting before heading back to your common rooms. I'm sure if you all work together you could have this mess cleaned in no time." Dumbledore said with a smile as he headed out of the Great Hall. On his way out he asked McGonagall if she would escort some students to his office, and he proceeded to list off all of the 14 body confused students.

* * *

**Our next chapter probably won't be up before Monday seeing as the weekends are busy around here but we will try to get it up soon enough. I hope this one can hold you over until then.**

**And please read and review, what would you like to see happen? How should Dumbledore react to the food covered students in his office? **

** Possibly Canadian **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, even though I wish I did.**

**I apologize for it taking so long to update. This past week has been extremely busy for us. I'm also sorry that it isn't long but I figured since is took so long that I will post what I have done.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed the story. I love to hear what people have to say.**

**Enjoy the story and please feel free to respond with ideas for later chapters or what you thought of this one.**

* * *

McGonagall did what Dumbledore asked her to and escorted the 14 students up to his office. Though she was slightly curious why these students were the ones chosen she didn't bring it up as the disgruntled students stepped into the Headmasters office. They were all sure that this had been the final straw, they had cross the line this time and were going to be shipped back home, regardless of who's body they were in. The entire walk up to the Headmaster's office Neville was having a mental break down, convincing himself that when they did get expelled he was simply going to run away because his poor grandmother's heart couldn't take this kind of shock. That was until he noticed a smile playing on the old mans lips. _I must have imagined it, or maybe, maybe he is taking enjoyment out of ridding his school of me, once and for all._ Neville wasn't the only one of the students whose thoughts were of this nature. Pansy appeared as though any minute she was going to breakdown into hysterics…. again, and Harry's eyes filled with tears as he clutched his abdomen, not because he was afraid but because the cramps he was having were too much for him to bear at the moment. The students stood there in deafening silence until McGonagall excused herself from the room and made her way back to the Great Hall. It way then that the students were sure he was smiling.

"Come, sit down, make yourselves comfortable," he told them in a very warm, comforting voice, which apparently was too much for Pansy, who again began to cry uncontrollably. "Mr. Weas… I'm sorry I mean Miss Parkinson, please. There is no need to cry." This only upset Pansy more, who was now beginning to hyperventilate. It was then that Ron rushed to her side and began stroking her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. This act of kindness only added to Dumbledore's smile as he was beginning to appear giddy which seemed oddly out of character for him. "I asked you into my office today, not to punish you for 'redecorating' the Great Hall, but to complement you on being able to work past your differences and lend a helping hand to one another, albeit in a relatively unique way. I am also rather sorry to inform you though, that you will not be able to go home for the winter holiday as I'm sure a few of you would be against that anyway." He added looking over at both Draco and Hermione who was helping him pull pasta noodles out of his bushy hair. "Instead you will spend the holidays here with one another working together to change back. Might I add that resisting your heart is futile in your attempts to become your full selves again, because the spell not only reflects the mind but the heart as well."

Dumbledore's words were interrupted by a loud, resounding smack which caused all of them to turn and look at Pansy and Ron who were both looking rather guilty, Pansy's hand against Ron's face. She blushed and shrugged.

"I thought I saw a bug." She said innocently before going back to attempting to clean the gravy off of Ron's face. Ron gave her a rather dirty look, muttering something about it was rather convenient that the "bug" appeared right after he made a comment about how Pansy was always falling apart over the dumbest things.

"Sir…I have to see my parents." Malfoy said, sitting forward and looking almost panicked.

"What parents…don't you only have one?" Ron snickered. "Last time I checked, your daddy was locked up for cross dressing with Voldermort."

"Don't talk about my dad!" Draco snapped, getting to his feet. "So he was a death eater, so what. That was a long time ago and….he wasn't himself!" He said, looking ready to cry. Dumbledore could already see where this was going…and it wasn't a good thing.

"Says Voldermort Jr." Harry muttered, ducking one of Hermione's glares.

"Harry take that back!" Hermione pleaded, already seeing Draco make a move to attack Harry who was pulling Ginny in front of him like a shield. Ginny screamed as Draco tried to bash Harry's head in with his shoe. How his shoe had gotten off his foot and into his hand, no one knew, but what Draco did know was that his new shoe had a slight heel on it. The heel came in contact with Harry's head and Draco gave a whoop of triumph only to be tackled by Ron. This was all very amusing to Dumbledore who was in fact seeing Hermione bash Ginny on the head only to be tackled by Pansy.

Ron was pulling at Draco's hair, ignoring Hermione's cries about damage to her hair and Harry was pleading with everyone to stop the violence and get along. Dumbledore felt like crying. He had seen many horrible things in his time at Hogwarts, but this was definitely the first to bring tears to his eyes. It had been going so well. Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus and Dean were simply standing to the side, not knowing whose side to run to aid and Neville was hanging from the chandelier. Dumbledore did a double take and wondered how in the hell the round boy had once again ended up there. Blaise was actually trying to help him down seeing as it was his body up there. Pansy was trying to keep Draco from getting to Ron, while at the same time trying to help the presently smaller Ron to his feet while crying.

"Harry! Stop trying to attack Draco!" Hermione pleaded, trying to pull her best friend off her body. Harry ignored her while trying to grab at Draco's hair. Draco was actually screaming like a little girl while trying to grab for Ron.

"Leave Ron alone!" Pansy shrieked, punching Draco in the nose just as Hermione smacked Harry hard, almost enjoying the sickening crack her hand made when it came in contact with Harry's new female nose. Blood gushed, Pansy cried, and Neville was still stuck near the ceiling. It was safe to say, things were back where they started at the beginning.

Dumbledore was about to just give up when he looked at the situation again. Sure, Harry's nose was broken. Sure, Neville was hanging from the ceiling and crying like a child…but they hadn't attacked the opposite house. They had defended their counterpart. Hermione was helping Draco up while trying to apologize to Harry who was snuffling and trying to stop the bleeding. She tried to feel bad, but she had to admit it had felt good to simply give Harry a good sock in the nose. Fred and George were simply seated, giving Dumbledore death glares and Ron was attempting to tame Pansy's wild, disarrayed hair while trying to stop her high pitch cries. Sure, they had fought and there had been blood shed, but at least it was against their own house members. In Dumbledore's book, that was a step forward.

"Students," Dumbledore yelled in a stern voice that not many were use to. "Come to order, all this fighting is silly and getting you no where but the infirmary. Ginny, would you please escort Harry down to Madam Pomfry and see if she can do anything to stop the bleeding. It appears as though Miss Granger packs a mean punch." He added with an indifferent look about him, appearing as though he felt Harry got what he deserved. Or could it have possibly been that he was grateful that Hermione had come through and defended Draco Malfoy? "The rest of you need to get cleaned up and make your way back to your common rooms, or should I say your bodies' common rooms." With that the students slowly got back on their feet and headed towards their rooms, with the exception of Ginny who was leading a very pathetic Harry to the hospital wing (but lets face it, when is Harry not pathetic, even if he is in a girls body).

"Harry, if you don't let me lead you, you're going to walk into a wall." Ginny said as she yanked at his arm pulling him off the course of walking straight into another wall.

"I'm trying Ginny, there's blood everywhere," Harry gurgled trying to lift his head up higher to stop the blood from his nose. He hadn't realized just how strong Hermione was, _now I know how Malfoy felt when she punched him in third year. This hurts like hell._ He thought to himself a very thoughtful look on his face, or as thoughtful as one could get covered in blood.

Ginny just started to laugh at this. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have said that about Draco." Seeing that a scowl began to form on Harry's face she tried to explain herself. "What I mean is that he's trying, he's being nice to Hermione and he's defending her, maybe you should give him a chance, Hermione can, and she has every reason to hate him." She finished as she tried to get him up the last step up to the infirmary and a healed nose. At hearing not only Ginny call Malfoy, his sworn enemy, Draco but hearing her defend him he stopped dead and looked straight at her, ignoring the blood that now drenched the front of his robes.

"So, you're on a first name basis with the largest git in school? And when did you start taking his side over mine?" He said angrily, almost sounding like a whinny girl (which, lets face it we are use to because of fifth year). Harry, who lifted his head back up to control his bleeding didn't see the upset look in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm not taking anybody's side; I just think you should give him a chance." Ginny pleased trying to avoid an inevitable fight. At hearing this Harry was furious, _how can she expect me to just forget everything he's done and do that?_

"The day I give Malfoy a chance is the day you and I are caught snogging in the broom closet." He finished in a huff, not noticing the increasingly depressed look on Ginny's face. He said it as if it were the most ludicrous thing in the world when in fact since the beginning of the year that's all he's wanted to do. But of course he could never tell Ginny that and if Ron found out he was a dead man.

"You know what, you deserved what you got, I just wished I got there first, I am taking DRACO'S side and that started when HE became more of a man that you…. And what would be so wrong about snogging ME in a broom closet, you pathetic git." She screamed as she turned on her heals, tears in her eyes, and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry, angry from being punched, covered in blood, called a pathetic git from who he thought was on his side, and yelled at turned to run into the infirmary when he tripped over the last step and when head first into the wall, knocking him out cold on the floor just outside the warmth of the infirmary.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, I know it's shorter than our last ones. We are working on our next chapter and with any luck it will be up later in the week. Thank you!_

_Remember read and respond._

**Possibly Canadian**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the same old I don't own Harry Potter. As you probably already know, if you don't I suggest you get your head examined.**

**I am really happy with the way this chapter came out as the characters lead themselves when I write, strange I know, but that's me.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Harry stirred awake, groaning as the sunlight penetrated his closed eyes. He would have ignored the annoyingly cheerful sun if there hadn't been an annoying bang that jolted him awake.

"I don't want to give you a sponge bath, Aunt Petunia." He said reflexively, blinking as he stared around the room groggily. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the hospital wing and even longer to realize he wasn't a girl anymore. He was a real live boy! Because, lets face it, Harry will never be a man.

"I have a penis! I'm a man!" He shouted, sitting up a little more and grinning stupidly.

"Of course you're a man, of course you have a penis….how else could you have knocked me up?" He turned to stare at a very pregnant Ginny staring at him in dry amusement. Harry fell off the bed, feet over his head, letting out a very girlish and high pitch scream.

His first idea was to simply hide behind the bed and not come out. But that was just silly because for one, she had seen him hide there, and second…she was pregnant. This had to be a dream. He peered over the bed at this new development, wondering how things could get any worse.

"Pregnant." He repeated, the only thing visible to Ginny being his eyes. "How?"

She stared, seeming to not know what to say.

"Well…I think you were there during that part." She said timidly, looking a little confused. "Quit being a moron and get ready for work, the kids are hungry and you're going to be late." She added, moving toward the door at the other end of the room. Harry remained kneeling on the floor, eyes wide and face pale. Things couldn't get worse in his opinion. Sure, he had been put in a girl's body, but at least acting like a girl came naturally to him, this was a whole different situation.

"Dad! Severus broke my new broom!" A tiny blond haired child ran up, holding pieces of splintered wood in his hand. Harry looked down at the child's face and everything stopped. Or at least, his heart did. The child had a mirror image replica of Draco Malfoy's face. It might as well have BEEN Draco's head on a child's body.

"Oh dear…." He murmured, looking ready to faint. The little boy gave him a rather cold sneer that Harry had seen many times from Malfoy just as another dark haired boy ran up behind the little boy.

"I did not; he fell on it when I pushed him!" The dark haired boy snapped, giving Harry a full view of mini-Snape's face. Severus Snape glared back at him. He had fathered little assholes!

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Harry sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily, his chest heaving. Wait…chest? Breast? His hands went to his chest, squeezing gently.

"Oh thank God, I'm a girl." He gasped, falling back against the bed. Hearing a soft snicker, he lifted his head and looked at the face of Hermione Granger. Or Draco. He was still having trouble dealing with the fact that Draco Malfoy was in there.

"We always knew you were a girl, Potter. At least now you are open about it." He sneered. The sneer brought back his nightmare and he fought the urge to cry. He wanted his body back, but not at the expense of fathering a little bastard like Draco Malfoy.

"Get lost, Malfoy." He muttered, touching his newly healed nose. Draco remained silent for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Hermione isn't talking to anyone." He admitted finally. "She's mad at you, but upset with me, which is worse. I think she was crying…so I thought we could at least PRETEND to be polite to each other for her. That is, until I saw you groping yourself." He muttered, looking a little upset himself.

"This coming from the guy who calls her mudblood as many times as he thinks about sex." Harry snapped, pouting. He didn't want to help Draco; he didn't want to be his friend. He wanted to kill him. No one could make him be friends with Draco Malfoy. Not even if Hermione was crying. Wait…crying?

"She was crying?" He asked worriedly, sitting up. Draco nodded, his own worried look matching Harry's.

"Yeah…which isn't doing anything for my reputation since everyone thinks its ME who is crying." He said, not wanting to admit that he cared. Harry sighed, swinging his legs over the side and getting to his feet.

"Draco…Malfoy…we're going to have make a truce. For Hermione." He forced out, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco stared at it for a moment. It was the reversed of what began all of this. When he had offered Harry his hand on the train and Harry had refused it. His first impulse was to do the same, ignore the peace offering and let the stupid Granger girl cry. At this thought, his hand moved out and wrapped around Harry's hand, shaking it.

"Fine." He muttered, pale face full of disdain. He didn't want Hermione crying, he wanted her happy. Something that he was trying not to dwell on.

Hermione sat on Draco's bed, sniffling and holding a stuffed penguin to her chest. It was her child hood toy and she didn't give a damn what her mates thought of seeing Draco Malfoy cuddling a stuff animal. She had never felt so alone. She had punched Harry. Harry and Ginny weren't talking and Draco was missing.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly through the door, knocking softly. "It's Harry." Draco punched him in the arm and he winced. "And Draco…Draco is here." He forced out, punching Draco in the shoulder equally hard. "We wanted to say we were sorry."

"VERY sorry, Hermione." Draco put in, his face near Harry's as they pressed their ear against the wooden door to hear what was going on.

"Yeah…Draco and I worked through our problems and we're…fine." Harry said, trying to sound convincing. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let us in Hermione, we're friends now." Draco said soothingly.

"I don't believe you." Hermione snapped, curling up more and hugging Plucky to her chest. "Go away, I'm fine." She said sniffling the whole time. She knew they wouldn't believe her but she wasn't willing to open the door just yet, not to be confronted by them. She also didn't want to answer it because she didn't want Draco to see her in such a state of disarray. Why she cared she wasn't sure, _I mean, it's not like he hasn't seen me like this before, I'm not even in my own body, and since when have I ever cared what Draco thought of me or how I look? I mean, I'm acting as if… It's almost as though, no I don't possibly like him, like him… Oh bugger, I think I do. _Just then the bedroom door was busted open and a very concerned Draco ran directly to Hermione's side and pulled her into a comforting hug. _Now I know I like him._ Then just seconds later Harry joined them, hugging her from the other side.

Now, if any of them were thinking properly they would have realized just how odd this looked to the crowed of Slytherins that came out to investigate the noise which Harry and Draco created. Now they were all staring at the little redheaded Weaslyette and Potter's mudblood friend comforting a very uncharacteristically hysterical Draco Malfoy. Hermione, finally realizing that they had an audience, which is to say the entire Slytherin house, minus Blaise, Draco's Cronies, and Pansy, pushed the two men ( boy's or I guess they're girls now) off of her, grabbed her wand from the night stand and proceeded to shut the door with it. This not only succeeded to give them privacy but also to confuse the hell out of the Slytherins, leaving them to decipher on their own just what the hell happened.

"Hermione," Harry said as he hugged her again, receiving looks of death from Draco, "I am so sorry about what happened in the office, I shouldn't have said what I did." Hermione, not wanting Harry to be hanging from her anymore that Draco did, though she didn't know this, pushed him off of her, yet again, to look him in the face.

"Thanks, Harry, but I don't think I'm the one you need to be apologizing to." She finished hinting that he should go find Ginny, but Harry, being the slow, thick and incredibly clueless git that he was thought she was talking about Draco. _I can't believe she wants me to apologize to that insensitive jerk._ He thought as he defensively stood up to his 5 feet 3 inches tall form and looked down at Hermione.

"You're mental if you think I'm going to apologize to HIM." He huffed with utter hatred in his voice. Hermione was taken aback; she didn't like being yelled at especially by a Ginny form of Harry. Draco, seeing the affect Harry's yelling was having on Hermione, stepped in between him and the bed Hermione was still sitting on.

"You are no longer welcome here, and if you want to leave with all your body parts still attached to you, I suggest you do it now and fast, and by the way, you pathetic excuse for man, she meant you should apologize to Ginny." He said defensively as he pushed Harry out of the bedroom and slammed the door in his face before he walked back over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Thank you, I don't know what got into him, he's never looked at me like that before, with such hate." She cried as she leaned into the shoulder Draco was offering for he to cry on. She continued to cry like that for the better part of an hour with Draco stoking her hair and whispering comforting words to her which sent chills down her spine. She finally pulled herself together enough to give Draco's shoulder a rest as she sat up and began to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. You must think I'm just some emotionally unstable girl."

"Not at all," He replied as he lifted his arm up and began to wipe away her tears for her before he knew what he was doing. As soon as his hand made contact with her face she looked up and locked eyes with him, which should be weird seeing as they were looking into their own eyes but that thought didn't occur to them. Drawing himself out of the trance, he looked out the window. He was racking his brain trying to come up with something to break the awkward silence which had come over the two of them. _Work brain work, what just happened? I mean, she looked at me like that and all I saw was her, not me looking back at myself. Does she feel the same way I do? Impossible, Oh Merlin, she's looking at me again. Think of something to break the silence… anything, Malfoy you idiot just, look, it's snowing outside, that's PERFECT!_ "We should go for a walk." He rushed, a little too excited to have come up with a tension breaker.

"A walk where?" Hermione asked, relief washing over her that he came up with something so she didn't have to.

"Outside around the grounds, it's beautiful out, look it's snowing." _And no one's out there so we'll have our privacy. I really need to stop thinking like that. There's not a chance in hell she would go for a loser like me. Get a grip, Malfoy you're getting all sappy, like a girl._ Coming out of his private thoughts and noticing that Hermione was very hesitant so he continued. "Come on, I don't bite (_much)_ and if it gets too cold we can come back inside."

Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Draco thought she was going to shoot his idea down. "Ok, I would love to get out of the castle for a while, get some fresh air." Draco told her that he needed to go up to Hermione's room and get on some warmer clothes and that he would meet her in the entrance hall in 15 minutes. _A walk with Draco, alone, in the snow… This could be fun._ She thought as she got ready herself and left for the entrance hall. On her way out of the Slytherin common room she was hit hard in the shoulder by something. She looked up to see that Ron and Pansy were at it again. Apparently he called her a 'hysterical whinny Slytherin bitch' when she made a rude comment about his family's station in life, she didn't like it so she threw a book at him, which hit Hermione in the arm.

"See what you made me do, you poor redheaded git, you made me hit Hermione with a book." Pansy said using Hermione, or rather Draco's body, for cover.

"I didn't make you do anything, you retarded spoiled annoying twit. You threw the book that hit Hermione, and let's not forget you started this whole thing to begin with. Or don't you remember that not so polite comment you made about my father's income. He's ten times the man your father is, and at least he's nice to me." Ron knew had said too much. Pansy could take the name calling. In fact, the bashing each other back and forth was actually fun and they both enjoyed it but Pansy confided in confidence that her father was abusive when he was angry and he promised not to tell anyone. Ron screwed up and he knew it. She could forgive him for the 'retarded spoiled annoying twit' part, but it would take some fines to get her to trust him again. Tears began to form in her eyes and she dropped Hermione's shoulders, running as fast as she could in the other direction. "Pansy wait, Pansy… I'm sorry." He yelled as he ran after her. And just as quickly as it stated Hermione was left alone in the hallway, _well, at least Draco and I are getting along, which is just weird because who would have thought that we would get along over Ginny and Harry. Though there is a lot of pent up sexual frustration there, he needs to just admit that he likes her. Maybe then thing would be a little less dramatic between them._ Hermione continued her inner thought process the entire walk to the entrance hall to see that Draco was already there with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so chipper?" She asked, slightly concerned with the extensive grin he had plastered in his/her face. It was slightly unnerving.

"Oh, just because you have the cutest little pink out fit and after seeing it I think I lost all respect for you." He admitted; laughter in his eyes. Seeing that she was about to strike he left off running across the snow.

She chased after him screaming that they were a gift from her Grandmother and she hated pink. She finally caught up with him and tackled him into a rather large pile of snow. "I don't like pink." She stated for the 100th time as Draco kicked his legs trying to get out from underneath her.

"Sure you don't." He said not all to convinced, as he threw snow in her face and pushed himself on top of her, laughing the whole time. "But I must say, you look awfully cute in the pink underwear I found." And with that he got to his feet and began running towards a tree for cover.

"You're dead, Draco." Hermione yelled as she grabbed a handful of snow as she got to her feet. "You just don't know it yet." She continued yelling as the snowball she threw made contact with the back of his head. He turned around to reciprocate but he received a snowball to the face and watched as she hid behind a tree laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Her..." but he was cut short when he got hit by yet another snowball so he threw himself behind a tree for cover.

"Tell, me it's not true, Draco. Tell me you aren't afraid of a little snowball." Hermione taunted him, trying to stifle the laughter that was now beginning to hurt her sides. She was laughing so hard that she didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"I'm not afraid of snowballs," He retorted as he threw a snowball at her back and took cover behind another tree.

An hour and countless snowballs later Draco proposed a truce, which is to say he knew that he had been beat and wasn't afraid to admit his defeat, which was a new breakthrough on Draco's part. Hermione agreed and the exhausted students made their way back up towards the castle, "I meant what I said before, you do look cute in those pink underwear." He then proceeded to throw the snowball, he had been carrying, at her and run into the school, literally. Since he was running so fast he slipped on the wet stone and went straight into the door, and he landed in a crumbled heap on the front steps of Hogwarts.

"That's no more than you deserve, Draco." She said laughing as she extended an arm to him, to help him up off the ground. "You're very graceful, has anyone ever told you that?" She continued on, playfully. She enjoyed getting along with Draco, he was funny and a blast to hang out with. She also realized that she hadn't laughed that hard in a while, at least not since Fred turned Ron's clothes into a dress at the start of last year. Draco had to admit, he had also had a great time. _Hermione's wonderful, she's smart, funny, imaginative. Where she came up with half the things she's said and called me I will never know. And she really does look good in the pink underwear. Very sexy, I wonder why I never noticed before? But it's more than just her body that has me captivated. _"Earth to Draco, what do you want to do now?" She asked as she used a drying spell on herself and then on Draco.

"Well, I'm hungry, and it's almost time for dinner, you can tell by the hunger crazed look in the first years' eyes. So, why don't we go get changed and I'll meet you outside the Great Hall for dinner." He suggested as he smiled at Hermione and walked off towards Gryffindor Tower to get changed.

Draco had finished getting ready and was about to turn the corner to the Great Hall when he heard shouting coming from what should be the empty transfigurations classroom. Being the curious guy that he is he had to figure out what it was about. He opened the door a crack to reveal Ginny and Harry in a very heated shouting match. "You are a blind jerk, I can't believe you are this thick. You put Crabbe and Goyle to shame." Ginny yelled, looking not all too happy to be stuck in a room with Harry, who was strategically blocking the only exit. Draco watched on in amazement as Ginny proceeded to belittle Harry for not realizing that she likes him, it was awfully comedic. _He is worse than Crabbe and Goyle, and that's hard to do._ Just then he felt it, the tension in the room, one of them, he was guessing Harry, was going to die or they would end up ripping each others clothing off and shag themselves senseless on the floor of the transfigurations classroom. _That is not an image I want implanted in my head._

He watched in horror as Harry began to step closer to Ginny, _Oh Merlin, they are going to shag. _ Harry was standing directly in front of Ginny now, looking up at her. The look in their eyes was something Draco had experienced back in his room with Hermione, he knew what was coming. _I can't watch this_ he thought as he tore his eyes away to see Ron running down the hall. "Malfoy, have you seen Pansy anywhere, I can't find her." Draco was sure that the couple in the classroom heard this because as soon as Ron started to speak Draco heard a thud. He turned to look into the classroom to see that Harry had backed into a desk and they were both blushing like crazy. Ron's eyes followed Draco's into the classroom to see what was going on. "What are you two doing in an empty classroom together?" He yelled but was distracted from inflicting any harm on Harry when he saw Pansy run past him on her way to the Great Hall. Ron, forgetting all about them ran after her at top speed. "Pansy please wait, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything." He continued to yell after her as he turned the corner.

"You two are lucky." Draco said with distain in his voice and turned to corner to the already waiting Hermione. At seeing her he began to smile. He didn't know why or when it happened _probably back in the bedroom _but every time he saw her now he saw Hermione not himself with Hermione's mind in him.

The same went for her, though she wasn't entirely sure why that was; _maybe it's all the time we've been spending together._ "What took you so long?" She asked as she greeted him with a smile.

He contemplated telling her what he had just witnessed but felt that it wasn't his place to so he decided against it. _What are you doing to me Hermione? I never cared before if it was any of my business or not._ "I was detained longer than expected," He said as he linked arms with her and walked into the Great Hall. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it but it just felt right, and he felt an electric surge every time he touched her. It left him with a warm calming feeling that he couldn't explain.

* * *

_I know that it's a strange place to leave you but dinner needs to be made and I wanted to post before this weekend. I hope that this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter._

_Please read and respond. If you guys have any ideas for later on in the story I would love to hear them as I am making it up as I go along. What did you like most about this chapter?_

_Possibly Canadian_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, to be truthful I don't own much at all.**

**I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out but there was a family emergency I had to deal with which could not be helped. This chapter is relatively short compared to some of our last ones but I figured I should get something written and I will try to post again before the weekend.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

"It's not fair." Ron whined, resting his head on Pansy's shoulder as they watched students pack and head home for the winter holidays. Fred and George were looking pretty depressed, not seeing the reason they weren't able to head home since they were always pretending to be each other around their parents any way. Harry could care less, and since most of Ginny's family was stuck at Hogwarts with her, neither of them actually wanted to leave. Hermione and Draco were the ones that looked to be taking it the worse. Draco cried, Hermione did homework and in the end, they both ended up hugging each other and sobbing. They wanted to go home, not that they didn't enjoy each other's company, but they wanted their bloody bodies back. Neville refused to leave his room and Blaise was in the same situation seeing as he was too embarrassed to be seen as Longbottom.

The only ones who seemed to be taking it remotely well besides Harry and Ginny, where Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus and Dean, who at the time had set up a Twister game in the corner of the great hall.

"Right hand…yellow." Ginny said loudly, watching as Seamus attempted to move his hand under Goyle who was shockingly very agile and gracefully when it came to the game. "Alright…Crabbe….left foot blue." Now this movement caused Crabbe to have to straddle Dean who was bent over backwards. Draco walked by, sighing and shaking his head.

"That's not homo-erotic in the least boys." He muttered, heading over to Hermione who was writing her parents and explaining why she couldn't come home. "'Mione…you're missing it, Dean and Seamus are snogging on the table and Goyle is dancing…" She didn't look up, too intent in her letter. He sighed, sitting across from her. It had been like this for days. She was depressed, lonely, and hadn't been all that splendid to be around. What was the fun in smacking someone with a snow ball when all they did was reminisce over the snow balls at home? He studied her, resting his chin in his hand. "You're really missing it…dancing…in a tu-tu." He finished. This did cause her to not look up, but give him a rather unfriendly gesture with her middle finger, still writing.

"Hermione….pay attention to me. Tell me….am I more beautiful today then I was yesterday?" This didn't get a response so much as it got a rather dirty look before she finally smiled.

"God Dammit, Draco, I'm trying to write and tell my parents that I'm a guy….with out actually telling them. Alright, all I have is Dear Mum and Dad…I'm spending the holidays at Hogwarts because I have a strange skin development and it's contagious, love Hermione….think they'll buy it?" She asked hopefully, sitting back and gazing at Draco. Sure, he had her body, but over the days, she had slowly started to see what was behind the flesh. Draco. She could see him as he had always been, but only she could see it.

"Oh, absolutely…I always thought there was something off about your skin." He joked, dodging a smack as Ron ran by, grabbing Draco and using him a human shield as Pansy came flying at him.

"You're dead, Weasley!" Pansy yelled, attempting to grab a hold of Ron's thick red hair and Draco screaming like a frightened woman as he was stuck between two obviously unstable people. "That is the last time you call me a slut!"

"I didn't call you a slut!" Ron defended, not use to having his body try to tackle him. "I said that you looked the part of a western harlot in one of those western movies…" He said defensively.

"A SLUT!" She screamed, making a grab for him and giving him a rather swift smack across the face before stopping. "I'm sorry Ron…" She said suddenly, realizing what she had just did. Not only had she smacked her own face, but Ron looked ready to cry. Sure, they fought all the time, but seeing him to hurt upset her. "I'm sorry." She said, looking upset. Ron pushed away from Draco and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, sweetie, let's go." He said, leading Pansy out of the great hall. Draco watched a frightened look on his face.

"Hermione….I'm scared." He said, eyes wide as he moved back to sit at the table that Hermione was sitting at. She had finished her letter and was simply gazing at him with an amused smile.

"Let them go, they are both just bonkers enough to understand each other." She said with a wave of her hand, dismissing Ron and Pansy's odd behavior. After all, anyone who was forced to spend a prolonged amount of time with Pansy Parkinson would eventually lose their mind as well; it was only natural that Ron was exhibiting traits similar to hers. If Hermione wasn't so depressed, she would have been tempted to study them like animals on Wild Kingdom.

"This whole place is turning into a nut house." He muttered, trying to situate his skirts and looking frustrated. It was getting to him. Not that he didn't love Hermione's company, but he had been having dreams involving her and how was he suppose to act out these dreams in real life when he was in her body? No, it didn't suit him at all.

"You know what I just realized, George?" Fred asked, moving past them with his twin. George, or who they thought was George, walked by and shrugged.

"What's that, Fred?" He asked, grinning.

"We could change back and not realize it. I mean…we didn't really notice when we switched in the first place, if we switched at all, so maybe when we switch back, we're actually switching to begin with, starting….I'm confused." He said, looking confused. His twin nodded, following his brother out of the Great Hall. Their exit wasn't long because there was a loud crash and they came running in, eyes wide.

"Get the Headmaster." George yelled. "Ron and Pansy have slipped and fell. Something happened!" He added.

Dumbledore stared at Ron and Pansy, eyes wide. This was not what he would have predicted. He had assumed that either Harry and Ginny or Fred and George would have swapped back, but no. That wasn't the case at all and it troubled him. Pansy and Ron had swapped back, both in their respectable bodies. Though the spell was only suppose to work when they completely understood each other, got along and only then would things return to normal. If this was how Pansy and Ron got along, Dumbledore would hate to see them at each other's throats. "How did this happen?" He asked tiredly, looking confused. Ron smiled, shrugging.

"No idea…" He said as Pansy played with a strand of his hair, obviously flirting with him. He squirmed nervously, blushing a bright red. "Um…sir…there is a theory that Pansy and I have been wanting to test, but we could only do it in our respectable bodies….so if you'll excuse us…" He stammered, grabbing Pansy's hand and making a dash to the nearest broom closet.

"Well, that wasn't at all disturbing." Draco mumbled to Hermione, a look of disgust on his face. "And why is it that they are back to themselves? Hermione and I have been getting along far better than them and I'm still her, I don't want to be her anymore."

"And what is it that is so wrong about being me, huh Malfoy." Hermione argued, a pissed expression making its way across her features.

_Oh shit, she called me Malfoy, she's pissed and I'm done for._ Draco thought to himself before Hermione continued.

"It's not like being you is a walk in the park. It's not easy walking with a tree trunk between my legs." At this Draco began to turn pink as all the guys, and girls for that matter, looked at him in wonder. "Not to mention what I have to look forward to every morn…" and with that Draco cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a nearby classroom.

Hermione completely aggravated, not only by the fact that she is in her former enemy's body, but the fact that she can't see her family for the holidays and that her arm hurt from the tight grip Draco had on it. Though truth be told, being in Draco's body wasn't all _that_ bad. "You can let go of me now." She yelled as she shook her arm free from his grip. "Do you know how infuriating you can be? Is having to be in my body and spending time with me really that horrible to you? Why don't you stop being such a bloody prat and make the most of the situation. But I guess that's too hard for a Malfoy, all caught up in yourself, too busy to notice anyone else. You really are just a spoiled, rich, selfish pureblooded daddy's boy."

With that Draco had had just about enough. He loathed his father and hated being referred to as a daddy's boy. "You would think that wouldn't you Granger." Then realizing that she was just upset and tired he tried to end the argument peacefully. "Look, we are all a little worked up and exhausted from everything. Maybe you should just go up to bed and take a nap."

"Oh, so now you are telling me what to do then? Since you are so humiliated to be in my presence, when we change back you don't ever have to see me again." And with that Hermione went running from the room as fast as Draco's feet would take her. She hated that fact that he could make her so happy and then so miserable. Normally she would just chalk it up to hormones, except she was in a guy's body. The truth of the matter was that Hermione wasn't mad at Draco for telling her what to do, she was mad because she wanted to tell him how she felt but couldn't. _He would just laugh in my face. The day he would like a muggleborn romantically is the day that hell freezes over._ Everyday it was getting harder and harder for Hermione to keep the secret from him. Merlin help her but she was falling in love with the arrogant git.

"Hermione wait!" Draco yelled as he ran after her. He knew she had mistaken his desperation to become himself again as something other than what it was. He wanted to be himself so he could be with Hermione. Something he had never had the guts to admit to her but he knew he would have to find a way. _If only she would just stop running._

With Draco right on her heels Hermione turned the corner and opened the first door she could find, which unfortunately was already occupied. "OH MY GOD, I really did not want to see that." She yelled as she shielded her eyes from the sight before her. Draco rounded the corner as she screamed, relived that she stop but then he noticed why.

"Weasley in his skivvies is not something I EVER wanted to see." He faked a gag to throw up then grabbed Hermione and they both ran away for the traumatizing scene. Leaving behind two half naked teenagers that seemed relatively unphased and continued where they left off; which is to say, ripping off the remainder of their clothing and taking each other right then and there, next to the mop and a can of floo powder. "Can't say that I'm shocked though, with all that pent up sexual frustration and the mounting sexual aggression between the two it was going to happen some time. I'm just surprise they made it out of the hallway." Draco commented, trying to erase the view of Ron in nothing but his little pink and red heart boxers. He looked over at Hermione to see how she was handling it and noticed that she looked upset; taking it the complete wrong way felt a pain in his chest. "Don't tell me you were carrying a torch for Weasley?" _How could I have been so naïve? Of course she likes him; it's more plausible than her liking me._

"What are you talking about? I don't like Ron, that's just…. Ewww…. I don't even want to think about it. What would make you say that?" Hermione said hurried, feeling the need to prove it wasn't Ron she wanted but rather a certain bleached-blond Slytherin, the same one that was know standing in front of her, confusion written across his face.

"Well, if you don't like Ron then why do you look like someone just crushed your spirit?" Draco asked, relief washing over him; the feeling that he still had a chance with Hermione threateningly close to the surface.

"It's just…. Well… It's nothing really, kind of embarrassing." Hermione stammered turning a very obvious shade of red.

Draco noticed this and tried to ease her embarrassment by placing an arm around her shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Come on Hermione, you can tell me, whatever it is and I promise I won't laugh." He assured her, sincerity in his voice.

She thought for a minute and looked towards the ground as if her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. "Well, it's just. I've never been… well, no guy has ever… No one has ever looked at me that way… I was just jealous because someone actually finds Pansy sexually attractive enough to come unglued and I'm not… What's wrong with me?" She finished in a huff, ready to die from embarrassment or too much blood to the head.

Draco almost started chuckling as he heard this, "Please, don't ever use Pansy and sexually attractive in the same sentence again." Noticing that tears started to form in the Gryffindor's eyes his expressions turned from that of amusement to concern. He lifted his free hand and tilted her head so she was looking in his eyes. "Hermione, that's not true at all, there is nothing wrong with you and I am sure, in fact I know there are guys out there that find you irresistibly attractive and would like nothing better than to snog you senseless in a broom closet if you so wished." Realizing that he might have just given away his secret he felt the overwhelming urge to turn on his heels (which were quite high mind you) and sprint as fast as he could from the school.

After hearing this, Hermione sniffled back the tears that were dangerously close to falling and turned slightly pink. "Who… you said you know, so who is this guy?" She questioned, hoping that he would confess what she had been dying to hear since the day of the snowball fight.

Now it was Draco's turn to look down at his shoes. "Well, it's just… ummm... I..." But before he could finish his sentence Ginny and Harry came skipping around the corner (yes skipping, which well, Harry being rather girly would skip) looking for Ron and Pansy.

They weren't observant enough to notice the tension in the hallway and their apocalyptically horrible timing. "Hey, 'Mione, have you seen Ron. We wanted to ask them how they became them, because well, there is something I'd like to do but would prove difficult in this body." Harry said, nudging Ginny knowingly with his elbow. At seeing this Draco felt like throwing up, for the second time today.

"Yeah, around the corner, first door on the right but, they are rather indisposed at the moment. I would suggest another 30 minutes unless you have the sudden urge to vomit." Draco warned then turned back to see that Hermione had already taken off in the direction of the Great Hall, walking faster than normal, clearly from embarrassment. He sneered at Harry as if to say 'excellent timing you wanker' and jogged to catch up with his quickly fading body.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ginny asked Harry as they watched Draco jog down the hall. Harry, completely oblivious to the fact that anything was amiss gave Ginny a look of utter confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you think he was serious about Ron and Pansy?" Harry questioned, completely serious. Ginny just shook her head and walked off in the other direction muttering something about 'men' and 'utterly clueless' as she went; leaving a very confused, very curious Harry standing in the hallway.

* * *

_I figured it was about time someone changed back. Let me know what you thought. Who do you think will change back next? Isn't Harry just a 'bloody wanker' (just kidding)!_

_Possibly Canadian_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Notebook or Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You'll understand once you read the story, unless of course you have never seen those movies in which case I still don't own them.**

**I want to thank you all who have been reviewing the story. I love to hear peoples opinions. I also want to add that this is a longer chapter to make up for the wait.**

**Enjoy, and please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

The winter holiday was interesting to say the least. With everyone away from Hogwarts, the body swapped teens had free run of the entire school. Dumbledore, stuck between being happy for Ron and Pansy and utterly nauseous at the idea of them shagging every hour on the hour, kept to his chambers.

"I can't believe we slept that late." Seamus muttered, sleepily sliding onto the bench beside Dean. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them, looking equally tired.

"What's up with you four? None of us ever see you and now you are sleeping in at the same times. What's up, spill." Ginny said, leaning forward on the oak table.

"Oh, it's nothing Ginny, we were just up late giving each other facials and it ended in a rather long pillow fight." Goyle said, for some reason talking to her like he had known her for years. Well, he had known her for years, but now they were acting like best friends. With out the social constraints that Hogwarts created between Gryffindor and Slytherin to stop them, Ginny had been finding Goyle and Crabbe's company rather enjoyable. Ginny simply stared, finding no words to say.

"Again…that isn't homo-erotic at all." Draco muttered as he walked by, giving his former henchmen a rather annoyed look as he made his way over to hit next to Hermione who was attempting a cross world puzzle, thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip.

"What's six letter word for girl?" She asked with out looking up as he sat next to her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Potter." He said with out missing a beat, causing her to choke on the water she was drinking, struggling not to laugh before looking down and looking thoughtful again.

"Hey, it fits." She said, writing it down and continuing on the cross word. "Five letter word for gay…." She said to herself, brushing the feather of her quill under her chin.

"Harry." Draco answered, stealing a sweet roll from her plate and taking a bite. She punched him lightly in the arm, rolling her eyes.

"Gay as in happy." She laughed, trying to control herself as she glanced over at Harry who was giving her a confused look as he brushed Ginny's rebellious black hair. "Happy…no that wouldn't fit. Harry would though."

"Hey, he seems happy." He objected, dodging a smack over the head. "What? He's more comfortable in that body then he ever was in his own." This resulted in a rather angry look from Harry.

At that moment, Blaise walked into the Great Hall, looking rather bothered. "Where the hell is Longbottom?" He demanded, not use to Neville's high pitch voice as his own. With out looking up from what they were doing, Fred and George pointed up at the ceiling where Neville was dangling from the chandelier. Everyone else followed suit, pointing up as they continued their activities. Blaise shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief.

"How long has he been up there? Why hasn't anyone tried to get him down?" He demanded, climbing onto the table and trying to reach up for his body.

"Because, he'd just get himself stuck up there again." George said, not even looking up from the letter he was writing. Fred nodded in agreement and so did everyone else in the hall.

"He's right, he'll never learn if we always get him down." Hermione said logically, sitting back to gaze up at Neville who had long since given up crying for help. How he had actually gotten up there, no one knew. When was Neville Longbottom NOT attached to the ceiling? Blaise gave them all rather dirty looks, cooing to Neville softly as if he was a frightened bird.

"Don't listen to the mean people, just let Blaise help you." He said, reaching up his hands. Neville shook his head, clinging to the chandelier that was swinging dangerously.

Ignoring the two boys teetering on the table, Fred turned to his brother and sighed. It had been weeks, and they wanted nothing more then to simply change back. Their mother had been right when she said if they kept tricking people, one day they would trick themselves.

"I'm feeling very sad." Fred said. "Hold me George." He leaned against his brother as an owl flew in, crashing into a bowl of fruit. Errol.

"It's for you guys." Ginny said, handing the letter to her brothers and turned back to Harry, who was busy painting his nails. "God damn it, Harry, at least try to act a little masculine, I don't care if you are in my body." She snapped, stomping past him and of course, making Harry look ready to cry.

"But you always like the pink nail polish." He objected, chasing after her and nearly tripping over Goyle and Crabbe who were learning Yoga from Seamus.

"You aren't my favorite person right now." She snapped, wishing for once that Harry could be the man she knew he was. Granted, he was in a girl's body, but that was no excuse. "You're like a…man-child. Grow up and be a man." She added, running away with her arms flailing around her. Fred and George simply looked at each other, shrugging and opening the letter. The whole eating area went silent, watching Fred and George read quietly.

"Dear Boys, when you were both five, George…that would be you dear, you got in an accident that involved an exploding raccoon…" George read quickly. "Well, to make a long story short…and don't worry, the raccoon was already dead, you got so frightened, you ran head first into the wall, cracking your skull. This, I am convinced, is what made you so weird. But I digress. After many of your letters, I was able to discover, from this collision, that George has a scar on the top of his head, because darling, you really did charge head first into that wall. I hope this solves the problem. Love, your mother." George read out loud, Fred basically leaning over his back and making George lean over from the weight. Pulling back, Fred examined his brother's head curiously.

"There it is….you're George!" Fred yelled, shaking his brother by the shoulders. George stood up, looking excited before looking depressed.

"It means…we never changed…." George concluded a very foreign depressed look crossing his usually chipper features. Fred, coming to the same realization, had a very similar expression forming on his own (known for sure) face.

"Well, that's not fair…. I mean, what if I wanted to change, how come you all changed and we didn't? What so great about any of you?" Fred questioned, almost in tears. Hermione slowly got to her feet and walked over to the questionably insane twins.

"But you guys were so depressed when you didn't know who you were. You should be happy that you are yourself. So, what's the problem?" Her comforting was received by a very angry look from George, causing Hermione, even though she was in Draco's body, to step back in fear. (Which everyone was use to seeing anyway so it really isn't relevant to the story… Where was I).

"There are many reasons why this is not a good thing… Mainly because I know that Fred and I have shagged the same girl, which is going to give me nightmares for a month, and Dumbledore doesn't think we are good enough to be switched, what's wrong with us?" George finished with his head in his hands hiding his tears.

"I could name a couple of things but the list is very long and I just don't think we have the time." Draco's comment was received by a very stern look from Hermione, but her eyes gave her away, he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Of course Dumbledore thinks you are good enough. The reason he switched us is because we weren't, we were troublemakers." Hermione's last ditched effort was received with even more crying from George and a look of utter hatred from Fred.

"We weren't bad enough? We didn't cause enough trouble here to get switched? I am going to have a few words with that Oaf of a Headmaster." Fred yelled as he stormed out of the Great Hall on his way to the Headmasters office. He was about to turn the corner when he heard yelling coming from none other than Pansy and Ron. He caught something about a girls perfume smelling pretty and Pansy looking nice but he couldn't understand why that would piss her off so he leaned in to hear more.

"What, I gave you a complement I don't understand why this is turned around on me." Ron almost whined, clearly losing this argument.

"This turned around on you when I only looked fine, and slutty Lavender Brown smells pretty. I know you have a thing for her, don't try to deny it." Pansy yelled, pulling her hand back to punch him. Seeing this Ron immediately grabbed her hands and held them in front of her.

"Look, I don't like Lavender, I promise, that's just creepy. I didn't mean it like how it came out. I think you're gorgeous, honestly, down right shaggable." He added, cocking his head to the side in that annoyingly adorable way that he does, with a smile growing on his face. "Besides, you know you are the only girl for me, Schnuckum whukum, honey woney bunny."

Pansy looked up into his eyes, "Do you really mean that Ronny wonny?"

"I do, pumpkin." But as he said that her knee came up into his groin seeing as it was the only weapon she had because Ron was still holding her hands. He quickly let go of Pansy, grabbed his crotch and hit the floor, hard. "What was that for?" He cried in a very high pitched, cracky voice.

"That was for even thinking about Lavender. But now it's ok and I can help massage out the pain if you want." She added and a very innocent but seductive way.

Fred, standing around the corner tried to hold in a gag that was threateningly close to the surface. '_George would get a kick out of this. Something to torment Ron with for the rest of his life, this day is finally turning around. Though, I would have been happy living my whole life without the image of Ron and Pansy shagging each other senseless.'_ He thought with a shudder as he headed back to the Great Hall to tell the others what he overheard. '_I just hope this time they make it out of the hallway.' _

"Can't see…." Fred gasped, lurching into the Great Hall once again, hands pressed over his eyes. "….Ron…." He made a fake gagging sound as he fell next to his brother at the table, looking terrified. Everyone stopped, turning to look at Fred curiously, even Neville who had finally gotten down and was whispering with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their conversation with Ginny, heads tilted to the side.

"What about Ron?" George asked, looking up from his list of things to do. He had actually made a list of criminal mischief they could embark on at once. They'd show Dumbledore bad if it killed them.

"Ron…and Pansy…shagging. Can't see…" He stammered dramatically before laughing hysterically. "Seriously, you should have seen the face he was making. '_Oh Pansy…" _He mimicked, making his voice a little higher to match Ron's. This made everyone laugh, their laughter filling the Great Hall. They were so busy joking at poor Ron's expense, they didn't see Dumbledore standing in the doorway, a little smile on his wise features.

"I'm so excited!" Pansy squealed, running in front of Ron and Draco, her footprints evident in the snow as they made their way to Hogsmeade. Draco rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to simply make a slush ball and peg it at the back of her dark head.

"And really…she just can't hide it." Harry muttered under his breath in a small little song, getting a snicker from Crabbe who walked by talking to Neville. Dumbledore had actually given them permission to go Christmas shopping at the small village as long as they didn't get in TO much trouble. This of course, immediately made it impossible for Fred and George who were in detention for turning all of the owls in the Owlry into guinea pigs. There were two things that bothered Dumbledore. One was that the Weasley's had actually known the spell, and that they were the first students in Hogwarts history to get a Detention during the Holidays. They hadn't even shown remorse, simply glared and demanded that he switch them.

"Hey…um…Harry?" Draco asked, hurrying to catch up with the red headed girl. Harry turned, blinking at Draco in confusion.

"Mal…Draco." He answered, slowing his steps to get some distance between them and the crowd of students. Draco looked nervous, even in Hermione's body.

"Um…well…about this whole Christmas thing. I was wondering…" He swallowed, trying not to simply stop talking and run. He didn't want to ask this, but there wasn't anyone else. He had tried Blaise, but in the end, asking him was weird. He had ended up asking Blaise to turn around so that he didn't see Neville's face when he talked to him. This upset Blaise, who had claimed that Neville was a gentle soul that didn't deserve this kind of treatment and had stomped off. His second attempt to ask Crabbe and Goyle had been utterly useless, seeing as they were both getting ballroom dancing lessons from Ginny. It had been completely disturbing seeing both of the large men being led in a dance by a very skinny Ginny in Harry's body. Thank God no one had seen them. So, with all of the options gone, Draco found himself asking Harry.

"Spit it out, man." He said, giving Draco a friendly shove. The boy smiled nervously, pushing his hands in his robes to warm them.

"Alright, Christmas is coming…and I want to get Hermione something. I mean, I was thinking it would be easy enough. Go to lingerie store and try some things on and pick the one that looks the best on her, but then I realized….while I might enjoy it, I don't think she would, so…bloody hell, I have no idea what to give the girl." He said, playing with some wet snow in his hands as they walked. Harry tried not to laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Give her a book. Hell, with your money, give her a damn library and she'd love you so much, you'd shag for two days straight." Ron said, trying to catch up with Pansy who was now frolicking in the snow stupidly.

"And since when did you start caring what Hermione liked…and for that matter, when did you start actually considering her as a friend." Harry asked, hugging himself from the cold.

"When I saw her naked." Draco answered casually, laughing as Harry almost walked into a tree. While Harry tried to rearrange his skirt, Draco gave into the impulse and chucked the cold, slushy like snow ball at the back of Pansy's head and ducked behind Harry, pointing at Harry.

"He did it." He said as Ron turned to give them the death glare. Harry simply stood, looking completely confused and befuddled.

"Ohhhhh Myyyyy Gooooodddd." Pansy screamed wet snow dripping down the back of her head. "You're dead, Malfoy." She screamed, making a move to lunge at the frightened Draco Malfoy. Ron grabbed her, dragging her away.

"Honey, we've talked about these rage black outs." He said softly. "Stay cool and I promise to buy you something sparkly." He added. This calmed Pansy down considerably and after giving Draco another glare, stomped away.

"Sorry…couldn't help myself. Anyway, where were we? A book you say?" He asked, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged, nodding. "But….why?" He asked, looking confused. _Why would a girl want books?_ Usually he just gave them chocolates or flowers, but Hermione was different. For one, she had his body, and for another reason, she was actually smart. Sighing, he walked ahead, looking frustrated.

"Oh…" Pansy whispered, looking through the window at the expensive dress robes. She could afford it, but for some reason she wasn't interested. I know, alert the papers, Pansy Parkinson wasn't interested in buying something pretty and expensive.

"Hey…Pansy, can I ask you something?" Ron asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he gazed at the girl he loved. They had only been together for a week, but something told him that he always had loved her. Wanted to look after her, protect her. Even if it meant fighting with her every day. He'd finally realized that he'd rather fight with her all the time then be with anyone else.

"Sure, Ronnykins." She said, giving him a little peck on the cheek as she moved to admire some rather expensive jewelry that Ron was sure could feed his family for a year, longer if his parents didn't like them so much.

"Umm.." He stammered, looking nervous and the tips of his ears turning red as he fingered something in the pockets of his robes. She turned, gazing at him calmly which of course, stunned him even more into silence as he gazed in her pale face. Draco rolled his eyes as he passed, a mysterious small box in his hand as he did.

"Breath, Ron. Just…use small words." She said, taking his hand in her own as she played with the buttons of his robes, which of course, distracted him only more.

"Pansy…HoneyBunny." He said, using his little nickname for her. "Will you marry me?" He finally blurted out. Everything and everyone froze, turning to gaze at Pansy, who looked ready to either pass out or throw up. "I know I'm not rich, and I know it won't work… well… I know you think it won't work and we're both really young…but I want to protect you, make you happy…" he stammered looking really nervous.

"Yes." She blurted out, eyes widening at her own answer. He looked up hopefully.

"Yes?" He asked, looking a little nervous. She suddenly shook her head, dark curls flying about her face.

"No." She said after a thought and Ron looked ready to cry and kill himself.

"No?" He asked, looking confused and crushed.

"Yes." She said after another thought, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes? Are you sure, woman?" He asked, looking frustrated. She finally shook her head, frowning.

"No…I mean, No, we shouldn't." She said finally, holding his hand in hers. "Ron…we can't."

"Why not?" He demanded, looking a little upset. Her eyes widened and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, why not? Think about it." She said, looking as if it was the most obvious of answers. He looked hurt, shrugging his shoulders.

"Besides being too young, having no place to live….and feeling a little awkward about being the only girl at Hogwarts with a husband…give me one good reason why not?" He asked, looking frustrated. Draco chose this moment to walk by, whispering to Harry in a hushed voice, gesturing toward the small box in his hand. Hearing Ron's question, he stopped and grinned.

"I'll give you two good reasons why not, my mother and my father. They're married and they hate each other. You've seen them.." He said, gazing at Pansy. "Am I right?" Draco asked, pushing the small box into the pockets.

"So what?" Ron commented, looking frustrated that Draco had chosen that moment to actually pretend to acknowledge his existence. Draco let out a sigh of exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well…look, it's like the Malfoy money. He loves the money, he hates his wife." He explained it like it was the most common thing in the world before smiling and walking away, once again whispering to Harry. To an onlooker though, this seemed normal. Hermione Granger whispering to Ginny Weasley. Ron blinked, his mouth falling open as he sighed, his hand slowly pulling out from his robe pocket, looking depressed.

"I promised my father that I would marry who he chose, that I would only be with one person, save myself. I gave him my word." Pansy said, trying to explain it to Ron who looked very upset.

"Well your word is shot to hell now, don't you think?" He asked, eyes widening as he hinted at their many escapades in the closets of Hogwarts. She blushed, face turning a bright red before giving him a rather gentle but firm slap.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" She snapped. "So I'm just some slut that sleeps with any red headed bastard?" She demanded, pushing away from in anger.

"Pansy!" he shouted, chasing her through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. "Would you just…for once, just say with me?" He pleaded, grabbing her by the hand, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from Neville and Blaise who were openly flirting with each other and exchanging early gifts.

"Stay with you? What for, look at us, we're already fighting!" She snapped, still trying to walk away. Ron chased after, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in for a kiss that ended with a smack to the head from her.

"Well, that's what we do! We fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass….which you are, about 99 percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings, you have like a two second rebound rate and you're back doing the next pain the ass thing!" He snapped, gazing at her longingly as Harry gently pulled Ginny away and shooed Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus and Dean into a near by shop to give the arguing couple some room.

"So what." She hissed, pulling her hand back to get away.

"So…it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard and we're going to have to work at this every day…but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you forever. You and me…everyday and to hell with your father. We don't need him or his money…well…the money wouldn't hurt, but the way I see it, we have it pretty damn good seeing as we're in love, we're young and we…actually have our own bodies." He said, drawing in a deep breath and sighing.

Pansy gazed at him, a sad expression on her young face. "Ron…it just wouldn't work. We're so different and…we never get along and I made a promise to my father. I don't know why I let this go on as long as I did…" She began before Ron interrupted her.

"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants. What I want, what they want, what you're parents want, what do you want…and remember, what you want and what I want should be the same thing… please." He added, taking her hand in his again and holding it to the center of his chest. "I've…I've messed up a lot, I've made a lot of bad calls with the people I care about. You're the one thing I'm not willing to take that risk with."

All Pansy could do was stare at Ron, utterly confused about what to do, her emotions tearing at her from all angles.

* * *

_Sorry to leave you there, I hope you liked it. What do you think Pansy will say? Why were Crabbe and Goyle learning to ballroom dance? Or more importantly, what did Draco get Hermione for Christmas? So, just drop me a line or two._

_I hope to get the next chapter out very soon but as most things are with my life what I want and what happens are never exactly similar._

_Possibly Canadian  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Things were crazy around here for a while with the hurricane and such. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next fun filled chapter.

* * *

**

_Recap: All Pansy could do was stare at Ron, utterly confused about what to do, her emotions tearing at her from all angles._

She looked up at into Ron's eyes and immediately saw how much he loved and cared for her. She felt the same way. She stared so deeply into his eyes that the whole world faded away and they were the only two people left standing in it. And without anymore doubt or hesitation she simply said yes, and let an emotion filled smile cross her face.

"Yes!" Ron yelled in triumph as a huge smile, mimicking the intensity of Pansy's, began to grow on his already bright red face. He ran over to her, picked her up off the ground, held her close to his chest, and twirled her around. He placed small kisses where ever he could till his lips found their destination and locked with Pansy's in the most heart felt kiss either of them had ever experienced. The two finally broke apart panting and gasping for some much needed oxygen.

"Why can't you be sweet like that to me!" Ginny said playfully as she punched a very stunned Harry in the arm, who could do nothing but gape at the unlikely pair.

"She said yes?... But…why? How could he be such a stupid git? I mean, Pansy?" Harry questioned baffled as to what just happened. Just as shocked as Draco and Hermione who were standing only few feet away with similar awed expressions. Ginny on the other hand was quite please with the turn of events. She couldn't be happier for her brother and she didn't understand why the others were in such a state of shock. In an attempt to break Harry out of his frozen state she picked up and handful of snow and pegged him in the face with it. "Oww, Ginny, what in the bloody hell was that for?" He asked her completely oblivious as to why she had such a look of fury about her.

"That was for being a complete git, and unless you want me to do it again, you will go over there and congratulate my brother and his future wife. Or so help me, Harry James Potter, I will make your life a living hell." Ginny finished in a huff before she rushed over to coax the other two back to reality.

Once the shock wore off and Ginny returned to her normal cheery self they all treated Pansy and Ron to dinner at the Three Broomsticks. After they finished eating the girls headed for the bathroom to get some girl talk in. To the one woman on her way out of the restroom this was truly a strange sight to see, a girl walking into the bathroom followed by two guys. This left the guys alone at the table to have a discussion of their own. "Why'd you do it, man?" Harry asked Ron as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I mean, did you get her knocked up?" Draco asked, completely serious.

"No, guys, look. I love her. That's all there is to it." He said looking at Draco. "You of all people should understand that."

"What are you talking about, what makes you think that I would… I mean.." Draco said trying to keep face but fighting a losing battle.

"I've seen the way you look at her, even before all this started. I'm not blind you know, just because I've been kinda preoccupied with Pans doesn't mean that I am oblivious to everything around me."

"Well, that's a first," Harry said, interrupting him.

Choosing to ignore Harry's comment solely because he looks like his sister he continued what he was saying. "I know you love her, and the was she is when she's with you, I'm fairly certain that feeling is mutual."

"What feeling is mutual?" Hermione asked, walking up behind Draco and rubbing his shoulders, a huge smile on her face. Draco immediately began to turn red and Harry quickly changed the subject.

"It's starting to get late, maybe we should start heading back now." Draco gave him a huge thank you look and got up to leave. Slowly they all filtered out of the Three Broomsticks into the cold night air.

"Can we walk on ahead? I just can't take watching Pansy and Ron make googely eyes at each other for at least another seven years." Draco joked, looking at Hermione, who immediately began to laugh.

"Sure," She replied as they picked up the pace to distance themselves from the others. The wind started to pick up and Hermione clutched her dress robes closer to her body. Draco noticing this put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him then extended his other hand to take the large bag she was carrying.

"No, it's ok." She said as she saw what he was doing.

"Let me carry it, I don't mind." He said in the sweetest voice she had ever heard (which was only slightly bizarre because it was hers).

"No, there's something in there I don't want you to see." She said with a smile, her face feeling oddly hot outside in the cold. Draco realizing why she didn't want to hand over the bag began to blush as well.

"You got me something? But why? I've been horrible to you." Draco questioned in a sad tone, remembering the terrible things he's done to her throughout the years. '_How could I have been such a bloody git?'_

"All that's in the past, you're a different person now, a better person… And well, I.. umm… I wanted to… well… I just wanted to get you something." She stuttered out. Draco seeing her embarrassment began to flirt with it.

"Why, you must have a reason for wanting to get me something." He pushed, hoping that she would confess what he has been secretly hoping to hear.

"Well, it's just that… We've been hanging out a lot… It's been great… I, well, I wanted to… there's something… I feel…" Hermione was obviously having trouble admitting her feelings to him. She just wished she could run away from the whole situation, but she was almost there if she could just.

"Just say it, what is it? You can tell me anything." He said giving her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Well, it's just that, well, lately I've been.. feeling differently towards you…" She admitted in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. The two made their way up the final front steps of Hogwarts. Draco reached to open the huge front doors and the moment he did they were welcomed with a refreshing burst of warm air. Quickly ushering her inside they made their way to an abandoned classroom to continue the conversation.

Draco knew that Hermione was hesitant to start where she left off so it was Draco's turn to admit something. "Hermione, I think it only fair to tell you that I feel differently towards you as well." He began with a source of courage he didn't know he had. "I'm not sure when it all started but somewhere along the way of you repeatedly slamming my head into a desk and my intensely pathetic attempt at beating you in a snowball fight, I, well, I started to…" He was having trouble forming his words. '_Malfoy's are just no good at admitting feelings, or having feelings, or sharing them with women. This is harder than I thought it was going to be. She needs to stop looking at me like that. Merlin, Draco, pull yourself together.'_

"What? What did you start to do, Draco." Hermione could feel the all too familiar butterflies in her stomach. Silently praying for him to take the conversation where she's been hoping it would go.

Looking at Hermione and figuring it's now or never, he began again. "Well, you see… There's just something about you. Something completely unexpected, I just never thought… I love spending time with you… Talking to you… Messing with you, watching you get mad… That came out wrong. I meant as in flirting, you're funny when you're mad… it's cute when you get flustered… I mean… Ok, let me start over. I don't know how you did it Hermione, but you made me fall for you." He finished, looking down at his feet standing there in a very uncomfortably empty classroom, in considerably more uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours when really it was only seconds.

"You… you what?" She was shocked, happy, elated in fact '_why am I not acting elated? He is expecting me to say something… Say something you fool. Come on Hermione, where's that Gryffindor courage? Start talking!' _"I've fallen for, Harry?"

"Harry?" Draco questioned in a wave of confusion.

"NO! Harry is over… Harry what do you want… I'm kind of in the middle of something important." Hermione stated trying to keep the anger, which was raging inside of her from being interrupted, from being evident in her voice. Not doing a very good job of it Harry took a step back before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, it's just that, Dean, Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle are themselves, though I don't really see much of a difference in their behavior. I guess they are more alike then we thought." Harry was rambling, '_Stop rambling and leave'._ He thought to himself as he backed out of the room.

Hermione looked back at Draco her courage failing her yet again. '_Damn Harry and his horrible yet inevitably bad timing.'_ This was just not going the way she had hoped. She noticed that Draco seemed nervous as well so she scrapped together what little courage she had left to finish what she started out to do. "I've fallenfor youtoo." She forced out so fast it took Draco a minute to figure out what she said. They moment he did a huge smile came to his face as he walked over to Hermione and pulled her into one of the strongest hug he could, seeing as he had the strength of Hermione, and then everything went black.

Hermione blinked groggily, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. Where was she? Why was she on her back? And why did that sound so vulgar to her? Groaning, she rolled over and sat up, rubbing her head and gazing around at her surroundings. She was still in the classroom and she was still in position across from Draco Malfoy who was waking up as well with a mirrored expression of confusion on his face. Her mouth fell open as she gazed at him, blinking and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, she looked at him again. It wasn't so much the look of surprise on his face that she found so shocking, but the mere fact that it was his face. _Draco has his own face_. With a gasp, her hands went to her chest and she held her breast, a bright smile forming on her face.

"Oh thank God." She sighed in relief, looking up at the ceiling as Draco realized who he was now and smiled happy.

"I have a penis!" He said, but his comment was blocked out by Hermione's voice, who at the same time cried.

"I have breasts!"

They both stared at each other silently before Draco took in a deep breath.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where are we? Why are we switched back? Are we in trouble…." He began to ramble. Hermione picked this moment to lean forward, put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him rather aggressively as she crawled on top of him. His words were quickly silenced as his hand slid around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. They were so busy….interacting, that they didn't even hear or see George and Fred pass by the doorway. Fred whistled and cheered, George made a gagging noise and in the end, both clapped politely.

"Well done, very well done mate." George said, smacking Draco on the shoulder as he helped Hermione to her feet.

"Very well done, I give it an eight for performance and a ten for right timing." Fred added, giving Hermione a thumbs-up before pulling George after him as he exited the classroom. Hermione and Draco stood in silence, both of their mouth's hanging open and their eyes full of astonishment.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Draco muttered, brushing a strand of hair out of Hermione's face, making her blush. He was about to lean in for another kiss when Harry and Ginny burst in, eyes wide.

"Is it true?" Ginny demanded, fixing her glasses.

"Are you yourselves?" Harry added, looking upset and a little confused. (Once again, when was Harry Potter not confused?) Draco smirked, nodding pompously at poor Harry's obvious distress.

"That's right Potter, I finally bested you at something…getting my bloody body back." He said, sneering. Strangely enough, the sneer didn't feel nearly as comfortable with his own face anymore. Harry's lower lip quivered and Ginny sighed, sensing a nervous break down coming. Hermione whirled around, glaring at her new crush.

"So that's all I am to you now? A conquest! You were only acting bloody civil to me to get your body back?" She demanded, looking ready to either cry or geld Draco. Draco looked at her nervously, shaking his head.

"It isn't like that, 'Mione." He stammered, shaking his head again. "I was just trying to prove a point to Po…" He began but stopped as Harry let out a small sob, running toward the exit.

"I can't take all this negativity!" He cried, bright red pony tail bobbing behind him, Ginny close at his heels. Draco fought the urge to simply laugh, swallowing it down as Hermione glared at him, tapping her heel in frustration.

"Look, I already told you…it isn't like that. I was just trying to make Harriet over there cry…which turned out to be easier then I thought." He added, tilting his head to the side and looking at the ceiling as he reflected on his triumph of upsetting Harry. A light but sharp sting across the cheek caused him to jerk back to reality, staring at a very upset and possibly nuclear Hermione. "Jesus Hermione, sorry. You have to admit it was funny!" He cried defensively, ready to cry himself. She sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I didn't smack you to yell at you, I smacked you to get your attention to do this." She said with a slight smile, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down for a kiss, her left foot lifting up slightly off the ground as she passionately kissed him, pressing her body up against his. Draco silenced all of his doubts, his worries about Hermione's lack of affection toward him, about his family's honor…if they had any. He simply enjoyed the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling back to burry his face against the warm curve of her neck and simply hug her to himself, happy to have someone care about him and vice versa.

OoOoOoOo

"It's Christmas! Everyone, its Christmas!" Harry yelled, running around in Ginny's…or his, new pink robe that he had bought himself. "Happy Christmas everyone!" He yelled, jumping on Ron's bed like the little girl he was and probably mentally always would be. Ron sat up with a jolt, waking a very upset Pansy with his rapid movement and looking around skittishly.

"The spiders are singing!" Ron yawned, finally waking up and rubbing his eyes. Harry smiled, a smile that Ron was having trouble seeing on his little sister's face.

"Bugger off, you wanker." Pansy muttered, falling back against Ron's pillow, pulling it closer and inhaling with a silly smile on her face. Anyone else and she would be nervous at being caught half naked in Ronald's bed, but Harry was just one of the girls, both figuratively and literally. Ron groaned and pegged Harry in the face with a pillow, causing the small boy to fall over the edge of the bed.

Harry, taking the hint, hurried out to the Great Hall where Hermione and Draco were already seated. They were whispering and giggling, as they held their respective wrapped presents when he walked into the room. They looked up as a very excited Harry and half dead Ginny stumbled into the Hall.

"Harry, stop…I'm not awake, I'm not coherent….this isn't natural." Ginny almost cried, attempting to fix her glasses and striped pajamas. Harry pulled her down next to him, handing her a large box with a large ribbon, smiling like an excited child. The present was so heavy that Ginny fell backwards off the bench with a thud.

"Well done Potter." Draco snickered, rolling his eyes. Poor Ginny sat up, attempting to hold an obviously off balanced present. With a final grunt, she pushed the box on the table and opened it. For a brief moment, she didn't say anything as she looked into the large box, her eyes wide. Harry fidgeted, moving closer.

"Do you like it?" He asked over her shoulder. She numbly nodded, a small smile growing on her face as she reached into the box.

"It's wonderful, Harry." She murmured, still not bringing the unknown thing out of the box.

"Oh, for fucks sake, just tell us!" Draco yelled, getting on top of the table as Ginny pulled a small grey ball of fuzz out of the box. At first, Draco assumed Harry had given Ginny a hair ball. He wouldn't put it past Harry to do something that incredibly stupid. Then the grey hair ball made a small gagging sound and moved. Tiny little paws stretched out and yawned, bright blue eyes blinked and Harry swore he was staring at his mother in the morning.

It was a kitten. A very surprised, tired, and obviously disoriented kitten. Ginny squealed, Harry smiled and in the end, they were both jumping up and down in excitement, holding hands.

"I can't believe you got me a kitten, Harry!" She cried, hugging him close and smiling again as Blaise and Neville exchanged chocolates and flowers, both blushing as they again openly flirted. Hogwarts was at peace. Neville and Blaise had switched back the night before and had come out of the closet. Draco's only response was that Neville had actually been in the closet, just confused to where he gaily was. Dean, Seamus, Goyle and Crabbe exchanged best friend necklaces and then it was time for the actually important characters to exchange gifts again.

With all the excitement of the kitten, which was now rubbing up against a very impatient Draco, and the shock of seeing Blaise acting civil towards anyone especially Neville, Draco and Hermione went back to the business at hand; their unwrapped presents, still sitting in front of them on the table. They both looked down at their respective gifts then back up at each other not sure of who should open their gifts first. "M' Lady, should always be first." Draco finally said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione gave him a look that said 'What are you up to' before she complied and unwrapped the pink box in front of her. She lifted the lid to look inside then slammed it back down, eyes wide as she looked at Draco. "What… what… what were you thinking?" She finally managed to get out as she watched Draco's face light up, obviously deep in thought.

"I was thinking, that when I tried it on, you looked ridiculously sexy." He said, a smirk on his face. Hermione's face began to flush as she took in his words. "And really it's more a gift for myself, I did get you something else, something I know you'll love." He could see that with that she was already getting anxious but he wanted to postpone her misery just a little longer. '_She's so cute when she's flustered.'_ "But first, I'm just dying to see what you got me." He said as he began ripping open the wrapping paper with falling snow on it. He finally got down to the box and opened it to find…. '_books, I should have known.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the titles.

Hermione noticed the slightly disappointed look on his face and made an attempt to make it better. "Well, what do you get the guy who has everything? I loved 'Lord of the Rings' just give it a try, for me." She pouted with the sad puppy dog eyes she knew would get her anything. "There is something underneath, you'll like it, I know I did." Draco lifted up the books to revile a pair of black and red satin boxers that oddly matched the sexy night gown/teddy that Draco had given to Hermione only moments earlier.

"So you liked them huh?" Draco said, the sexy smile returning to his face. "Maybe we should skip your other present and try out the one's we already have." He whispered seductively to her only to receive a smile and playful slap, closely followed by a loud no and a pair of out stretched hands, impatiently awaiting her next gift. "Greedy, aren't you." He toyed with her as he pulled a small neatly wrapped gift from his pocket and handed it to her. She paused for a moment to admire the beautiful wrapping job before almost completely destroying the box to get to what was inside.

Hermione made it to her objective then paused and with a quizzical look held up and old bronzed key. "A key?" She questioned loudly enough that made George turn to look at them. He noticed the key and almost started to laugh.

"Man, please tell me that isn't the key to your heart, because I think I might die of laughter." He chocked out before keeling over and rolling on the floor.

Draco, realizing he better explain himself to Hermione, walked over and kneeled in front of her and looked up into her eyes. "It's a key to the bookstore." He could tell she was still confused so he went on. "I bought it for you. It's all yours." He finished, the weight of his words starting to sink in.

Hermione realizing what he gave her she jumped at him, knocking him to the floor and kissed him passionately right there in front of everyone with the exception of Ron and Pansy who were still back in Ron's bed.

"Ron Weasley, I demand to be given my present now." Pansy stated as she pulled the remaining covers from Ron's sleeping form.

"I'm tired, it's early and cold, so come back over here and let's sleep…. Please?" He added in an exasperated tone, still tired from the very little sleep he received the night before. Realizing that Pansy wasn't going to give up and severely wanting to ovoid the inevitable fight that was sure to explode from her at any moment he sat up blinking, letting his eyes adjust to the light. "Fine, I'm up… who wants to go fir.." But before he could finish his sentence Pansy shoved a small black velvet box in his face.

"Me." See yelled as she sat impatiently, waiting for Ron to open the gift.

"A ring?" He questioned as he looked into the box. He looked at Pansy as he held the ring out to her. "Ring?"

Pansy's eyes light up with excitement. "A ring? Oh Ron, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said, taking the ring from Ron and placing it on her left hand. "It's exactly what I've always wanted and it's just my size, who did you know?" She continued as she admired the hug diamond that was engulfing her ring finger.

Ron just stared at her in utter confusion. It was just far too early to try and figure out what had just happened. "Umm… you bought the ring, Honey. You knew what it looked like." He said trying to figure out what was mentally wrong with his fiancée. He was fairly certain it was had a very long, very unpronounceable term for what she had.

"I know you don't have a lot of money, and I wanted this engagement ring. So I bought it to give to you to give to me. And it's beautiful, I love it, thank you." She squealed as she lunged forward nearly knocking him off the bed as she pulled him into a big hug.

By the end of the morning everyone had exchanged gifts. Ron had given Pansy a beautiful, antique locket, with their picture in it, and an engagement ring (apparently), and Pansy had given him a brand new firebolt and an autographed picture of the Chudley Canons. Once Ginny found Harry she gave him a homemade picture frame of them enthralled in a pillow fight and Dumbledore gave all the students remaining at Hogwarts, for the break, beautiful suits and gowns for the ball he planned for later that day.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. It was slightly longer then some previous chapters so I hope that makes up for the wait. _

_When will Harry and Ginny change back and what should she name the kitten? Drop me a couple of lines, let me know how you like the story._

_Possibly Canadian_


End file.
